A Twist of Fate
by Vamp-girl-649
Summary: Rose was never with Dimitri, he was only her mentor. What happens when she has been waiting her whole life to guard Lissa and she ends up with Christian? Can they make it work? What about Adrian? Rating M for a reason. My first Fan fic..be nice! R R
1. Why me?

RPOV

This was it. The day we have been waiting for our entire lives. The only reason I had to live. Graduation. In a few days I would be Lissa´s guardian, living at Court while she quite possibly became the Queen. We were so excited.

Lissa is my best friend, and a moroi. That means she is a full, living vampire. I am a dhampir. I am half human, half vampire. Dhampir´s are stronger and faster than humans and moroi, because we got the best of both genes. We help protect the moroi because without them, there is no us. We are created from a human and moroi having a baby, or a moroi and a dhampir. Moroi´s are made by two moroi´s having a baby, and thats it. There are another type of vampires, the dead ones, and they are called strigoi. They are the evil ones that dhampir´s protect moroi from. They are made by a moroi drinking all the blood from a victim, killing them, or a human, dhampir or a moroi swapping blood with a strigoi. They are horrible creatures and don´t care about anyone but themselves. They are controlled by blood lust, and very hard to kill. They are faster than they were in there past lives, which is why we train so hard in school.

We are raised to do this, and live by one rule; they come first.

So anyway, here we are sitting in our graduation gowns waiting for Kirova to finish her long, boring, bullet-through-the-head speech. It seemed to drag on forever. Until at last she started calling names.

¨Eddie Castile; Vaslissa Dragomir.¨ she stated loudly. Through the bond Lissa and I had, I could tell she was surprised too. I was furious though. I have been waiting to be her guardian my whole life. Now it gets thrown way, probably because of the queens hatred for me.

I see Lissa and Eddie get up and walk up to the front together. Eddie looks at me sadly, probably knowing I was about one second from killing someone. But I guess if I couldn´t be Lissa´s guardian, I knew Eddie would take care of her.

But who am I going to be stuck with then? Oh I hope it isn´t Jesse or Ralph, or some horrible royal like them. ¨Rosemarie Hathaway; Christian Ozera¨ What! This is worse than getting Jesse AND Ralph. There is no way I was going to be able to not kill him. We hated each other. I was still sitting there frozen when the person beside me shook me. ¨You have to go up there. Your name was just called.¨ he said.

So slowly, with a face I´m pretty sure everyone there was scared of, I made my way up to the front of the room. Everyone was silent, expecting me to start screaming or throwing a fit or something. That would wait until after this is over. When I got up to the front of the room, Alberta handed me my stake and pushed me towards the guy doing the promise marks. She just shook her head at me, and I mouthed ¨Later¨ to her and gave her a look that said ´Just try and mess with me´.

After I got my tattoo and everyone had their charges, I went up to Alberta and Kirova. ¨Care to explain why I am not with Lissa, and got stuck with Pyro, over here?¨ I all but yelled. I could feel Lissa through the bond telling me to calm down and not hurt anyone. I was surprised that Christian hasn´t tried to talk to me yet. Probably wants to keep his face.

¨Rose, the queen thought it would be better for Lissa to not have any distractions if she is going to be queen,¨ Alberta said sternly. ¨And anyway, Lord Ozera is royal, and you one of the best guardians there is.¨ she added. Well she had a point, but I wasn´t going to tell her that.

¨Well why him, of all the people you could have put me with. Him?¨ Why didn´t they realize that they just put his life in more danger.

¨Hey, hey, hey. I´m not that bad, am I? Wait, don´t answer that. I already know your answer.¨ Christian said, coming up behind me and putting his arm around my shoulders. It took all of my strength to not rip it off and feed it to him.

¨See Rose, he is willing to be nice about this. Why can´t you even try?¨ Kirova said impatiently. She probably wanted to go talk to someone else.

¨Because! We don´t get along at all, and you will need to give him another guardian just to keep him safe from me.¨ I said.

¨Well suck it up Rose, life isn´t fair and we don´t all get what we want. You have to learn that and grow up.¨ Alberta yelled at me before walking away to go congratulate some other students. I was just standing there angrily, hoping I could get a bunch of alcohol from Adrian tonight before I go and end up stuck with Sparky my whole life.

¨Rose, are you going to kill someone? Should I come back later?¨ Lissa said cautiously. I don´t blame her. I probably looked like a serial killer at the moment.

¨I´m okay Lissa, I just need to go find Adrian and his never ending booze stash.¨

¨Don´t do anything stupid Rose. I´m going to need someone to keep me from turning strigoi!¨ Christian yelled, but I was already running across the field to the guest dorms. I started pounding on Adrian´s door, really loudly, until he opened it. I ran in, pushing him aside as I did, and went straight for his bar. I took out two bottles of Russian vodka, handing one to him and downing half of mine in about 7 seconds

. ¨Wow, Little Dhampir, who could ever make you this angry?¨ he slurred. That meant he had been drinking before I even came over.

¨I really don´t want to talk about it Adrian, just shut the hell up and get me some stronger liquor.¨

¨Um, Rose...that´s the strongest stuff I have. So go easy on it. But you are probably really fun drunk, so never mind. Drink all you want.¨

¨I was planning on that anyway. My life is over now. I will have to spend my days following Pyro everywhere. I´m doomed to a life of misery!¨ I spoke the words, but they were coming straight from the vodka.

¨So you got stuck with Christian instead of being with Lissa? That explains a lot.¨ As he was saying this, there was a hurried knock at the door, and before Adrian could turn around Lissa was running in looking for me.

¨There you are! I thought you were kidding about using his liquor stash. How much have you had? You look a bit tipsy.¨ I looked down, only to see that i was almost done my second bottle. Well that went fast!

¨Lissa, I have to make this a memorable experience if it´s my last chance without Fire-boy telling me what to do! I get to have fun and do stupid things for the last time! And you can´t stop me.¨ I said defiantly.

¨Well, you are always welcome to stay here until you have to leave. I wouldn´t mind the company.¨ Adrian said, wiggling his eyebrows at me. Usually I would have just rolled my eyes and left with Lissa, but I felt like doing something stupid that I usually wouldn't do. I walked over to Adrian and stared him straight in the eyes. Well, as straight as I could being almost a foot shorter than him.

¨I would love to stay here with you Adrian.¨ I said, catching everyone by surprise. I thought the look on his face was priceless. It took him a few seconds to say something comprehendable.

¨Well, what do you want to do then?¨ I didn´t even wait for him to finish his sentence before I jumped at him, pushing us both onto the couch. I started kissing him wildly, and he was kissing back. I think I heard Lissa say something about puking and then leaving, but I was a too little busy to pay attention to her.

After a few heated minutes on the couch, I leaned up a bit to catch my breath. "We should get to the bed before this goes any farther." I gasped. He picked me up by the ass, still kissing me, and carried me to his bed. I have to admit, he is very strong for a moroi.

He dropped me on the bed, jumping on top of me quickly. He got my shirt off, as well as his, in a matter of seconds. I ran my hands up his chest, amazed at how muscular he was. He started kissing down my neck, lightly nibbling along the way. He kept kissing until he got to the top of my bra. I was happy I wore a matching black bra and underwear set today. He ran his hands down my side, reaching behind me to unclasp my bra. I arched my back so he could reach better. Once he slipped it off, he put his mouth on one breast, nibbling and swirling his tongue, making me moan rather loudly. I hoped these walls were thick.

He switched sides, paying the same attention to my other nipple. It felt so good, but that wasn´t what I wanted. I flipped him over, kissing him roughly on the lips, while simultaneously undoing his pants. With his help, I got them off, and did the same to mine. So I was left in my underwear, him in his boxers. "Are you sure you want to do this Rose? After this there is no turning back." He said seriously. Such a gentleman.

"Yes I am sure." I said, while pulling his boxers down with my toes. He took that as an okay, and flipped us back over so he was on top. He ripped of my underwear, not taking the time to just pull them off. I would have to hit him for that later. Now I was a little preoccupied. Adrian leaned forwards and kissed me gently, while pushing himself in. It hurt a lot at first, but then the pleasure rolled in and overpowered it. I was moaning so loud, and so was he.

"Little dhampir, you feel so good. Nice and tight." He grunted. I couldn´t speak, I could only moan and groan, and I probably should have been embarrassed, but he was doing the same thing. I could feel the tightening in my stomach.

"Adrian, I´m...almost....there." I barely said. So he began thrusting harder and faster than before, and moments later I was feeling the best thing ever. It was pure ecstasy. That was the first orgasm of my life, and I don´t know how anything could be better than that. I rolled over, panting hard. He did the same, but rolled on his side to stare at me.

"That was amazing, little dhampir. You were amazing." He said to me. He had this look in his eyes, but I wasn't sure what it was. "You're aura is a little weird. What's up"

I should say ´_Because I just had sex for the first time and it was completely awesome, the best time of my life, but I don´t like you that way and I was just drunk and angry, and it was a mistake. Sorry, let´s just be friends. Okay?´_ But no, I had to lie so I wouldn´t hurt him. "Adrian, that was awesome." I said, trying to change the subject.

He just looked at me like he was really concerned, but just shrugged it off and pulled me to lay against him. "Just know that you can talk to me about anything, alright?" I nodded, not trusting my voice to be convincing enough. We cuddled for a bit before I fell asleep.


	2. Just one bite can change it all

RPOV I was surprised when I woke up that I had had a good nights sleep, with no nightmares, no Adrian pulling me into one of his dreams, and no interruptions from Lissa's head. The only down-fall was that I had a wicked hangover, and I didn't remember most of last night. I just remember the grad ceremony, getting stuck with Christian for the rest of my life, going to Adrian's, and vodka. A lot of vodka. But thats it. And I have a feeling that I am going to regret whatever I did.  
For the first time since I woke up, I took in my surroundings. I think I was in Adrian's room, uh oh, and I was alone and didn't have any clothes on. Well, I think I have an idea of what happened. Hopefully he isn't too upset when I tell him it was a mistake and I don't remember anything. I smelled food and coffee, so I went and found my clothes, which were scattered around the room, put my hair in a ponytail, and walked out in the kitchen. Adrian was cooking bacon and pancakes, and I was starving. "Smells good. Almost done?" I must have scared him because he jumped and dropped the spatula he had. That made me giggle, despite the horrible headache. "That's not very funny, little dhampir. I may have to get you back for that." He said without even turning around. "It will be ready soon, don't worry"  
"Good, I feel like I could eat a horse! By the way...what happened last night? I don't remember much." I said. I swear he looked hurt for a second. Maybe he really does like me, despite his play-boy reputation. Nah, that can't be it. He is Adrian Ivashkov, he wouldn't actually like a dhampir like me for anything other than sex. That's why he wanted to get me drunk. So he could do the famous Rose Hathaway. "Well, I probably remember as much as you do. But I am pretty sure we had sex." He said turning around. "Usually when you wake up naked next to someone, that's what it..." Why did he stop in the middle of his sentence?  
"What's wrong? Why are you staring at me like that?" He is acing kind of weird, even for him.  
"Oh my god Rose, I am so, so, so, sorry. I don't remember anything! I swear!" He cried out. It looked like he had tears in his eyes. "What the hell are you talking about? "  
"You mean you didn't see it? Well of course you didn't, I'm still alive." He grumbled.  
"Didn't see what, Adrian. What are you talking about!" I yelled at him.  
"Rose, there are bite marks on you neck. I don't remember doing anything like that! I was way too drunk, and didn't even realize it!" I froze. What was he talking about? What bite marks? I felt the side of my neck, and sure enough, there was dried up blood there, as well as two puncture wounds. I got up and ran to the bathroom to see it. What I saw was horrible. I was very pale, my hair as a mess, my clothes were a mess, and I had dark red blood all over the side of my neck. I felt tears welling in my eyes, and grabbed the nearest cloth and wiped as much off as I could. You could see the marks were he actually bit in. I took my hair down so it would cover my neck, but I felt it, now that I knew it was there. I walked out of the bathroom, grabbing all of my things as I went. When I got into the living room, Adrian was sitting on the couch with his head in his hands. He looked up as I walked in and had tears streaming down his face, just like me. "Rose, please don't go! I am very sorry, you don't know how sorry I am. Please, can we just talk this out?" He asked.  
"No Adrian, we can't. This isn't something I could ever forgive you for. I need to go catch a plane now. I guess this is good-bye." I said as I turned to go. I was almost at the door when he grabbed my arm. "Don't you dare touch me. You have done enough damage for one lifetime." "Rose, please!! Don't go like this! I may never get to see you again. We have to talk"  
"No, Adrian, we don't have to talk. I need to go, so go find some other girl to be your blood whore for you. Because I won't be. " I said, barely above a whisper. There must have been a deadly look in my eyes, because he took a step back. "Please, Rose. Please! If you go now I will never forgive myself. I didn't mean to! I don't remember doing that to you! I would have never done that if I knew what I was doing. Please don't go Rose. I- I love you." He said, adding the last part quietly. Well he has messed with the wrong dhampir.  
"Don't you EVER say that to me! You have no fucking right! You think you can just do something like this and get off the hook so easily? You must be stupider than I thought." I screamed. People downstairs probably heard me.  
"Rose, it's true! I wouldn't do that to you. I lo-" I cut him off with punch to the face. I heard a crack, so I think I broke something. Probably his nose. "Don't you ever try and speak to me again or I will kill you." I said as menacingly as possible. And with that I left, leaving him on the floor with blood all over his face. I knew I was going to be late, so I ran to my old dorm to pick up all of my luggage and ran to the runway. Christian was there, with his aunt Tasha. He must have seen the murderous look on my face because he said "Wow, what happened to you last night. Lissa said you were getting drunk at Adrian's and started doing some freaky stuff before she left, but I didn't believe her. Now I sorta do." He said with a cocky smirk. Tasha was already in the plane, so thankfully she didn't hear any of that. I wondered why Lissa would tell him that, they broke up a while ago, and hadn't really talked since. Maybe they wanted to be nice in case they never saw each other again.  
"If you want to live to see tomorrow then I suggest you shut up and get in the damn plane, Ozera." I said through my teeth. He must have believed me because he looked like he was about to shit himself. We started getting on the plane, but just as I was about in I heard someone call my name. It was Lissa. I turned around and ran back down the steps. I went over to her and gave her a huge hug. "I'm really going to miss you, Rose. You are my best friend, and don't you ever forget that. I love you." She cried into my shoulder. I pulled away, not wanting her to see or smell the blood that was left on my neck. "I love you too, Liss, but we are going to see each other again! You are going to be Queen, and Pyro will have to go to some of the royal gatherings. He is royal, after all." I said as I was crying.  
"Oh Rose, I am just going to miss you so much!" She now had a very strong stream of tears falling down her face. I wiped some away, but they just kept coming. Just as I was about to say something, Fire-boy decided to call me. "Rose, sorry to break up your mush-fest, but we really need to get going now." He said before going back into the plane. But he was my charge, so I had to listen. "I'll see you soon, okay Lissa? Very soon. I promise"  
"Okay, and then you will have to tell me what happened last night." she said with a devious smirk. I felt the color drain from my face, but before she could say anything else, I said a quick good-bye and ran back into the plane. "Took you long enough. Girls are such saps." Christian said, obviously forgetting my prior mood. I just glared at him and sat down in an empty seat. He sat beside me because there weren't many empty seats. I suddenly felt really tired, and rested my head on the window to fall asleep.  
I felt myself being pulled into one of Adrian's dreams. It was on a really nice beach, and I was in a small, black bikini. He was standing there, and looked so sad. He was wearing blue swim trunks, and nothing else. "Rose, you have to let me explain..." He said. He sounded very tired, and looked like he had been crying since I left.  
"No, Adrian, you are not going to be forgiven. I am already gone, and this isn't something I can forgive you for. Now don't come into my dreams, every again." I said before pushing myself out of the dream. I woke up and there was a blanket on me. Christian was staring at me very weirdly.  
"What do you want?" I mumbled.  
"Rose, what happened to you"  
"I don't know what you're talking about." I said, hoping it wasn't what I think it was.  
"You know exactly what I am talking about." He said in a hushed whisper, "I'm talking about that bite mark on your neck. Did Ivashkov do that to you?" When I stayed silent, he started getting angry. "Damn it, Rose! What the hell happened to you"  
I started crying, and that was not something I wanted to do in front of Christian, of all people. He just hugged me, and told me it was going to be alright. I sure hoped so. When I was done crying, I started feeling really tired again. I fell asleep with my head on his shoulder, and his arms wrapped around me. It felt nice. I never knew he could be nice. I didn't think he had it in him. But I was wrong. He was actually great friend. I haven't been very nice to him since him and Lissa split. I sided with her, of course, but after Spokane, we did start to get along a little better. I guess fighting for your life with someone will do that to you. I slept without any interruptions from Adrian, and when I woke up, I was still in Sparky's arms, and it felt right. This could actually be the beginning of a great friendship. 


	3. One stolen kiss

Sorry I haven't put up any authors notes on the first 2 chapters...to excited I guess! So this is my first fanfic, so please be nice to me. I would love some ideas for the plot, because there are some great writers out there.  
Thanks to Dimitri's Temptress for being my first reviewer!! I really appreciate it. So now on with the story!!!

RPOV I continued staring at him for a while, until he started stirring. He looked up at me and smiled. "What's up Rose? Enjoying the view?" He said with a chuckle.  
"Oh, shut up Christian." I said, angry that he caught me staring at him. I sighed, "Where are we going, Pyro?" I asked. "I can't tell you that Rose, it's a secret! And don't ask when we are getting there, because I won't tell you that either." He said smugly. I hated that he knew where we were going and wouldn't tell me, and he knew it. He knew that I hated not being in control. Damn Flame-boy.  
When we finally landed, I nearly ran out of the plane to see where we were. It was night time, so I couldn't see much, but it was warm. "Will you tell me where we are now?" I asked him. "We are in L.A. Rose. This is where Tasha and I have been living since she became my parental figure. I love the sun, even if I can't go in it for long periods of time. We have a pretty big house tight near the ocean." He said, and he looked really excited.  
"Wow, Sparky. I never thought you would live some place as cool as L.A. I was thinking maybe Maine, or something. But not L.A.!! This is going to be so cool!!" I almost yelled. People in the airport were looking at us funny, but I really didn't care. "Wow, you must be really excited. It´s just LA Rose. Not that big of a deal. Hey There's Tasha"  
"Well it's a big deal to me because I thought we would be living in some grimy neighborhood in a horrible city, and then find out we are going to be living here!" I said.  
"Well, I'm glad you're feeling better, Rose. You really did scare me earlier. And we will be talking about this later, and you will tell me everything. Got it?" I just nodded my head. Tasha decided to choose then to run over and hug Christian. "How are you? I haven't seen you in forever"  
"Aunt Tasha, it has only been a few months! And I kinda need to breath here!" He gasped.  
"Oh, sorry. Rose! I didn't know you were going to be his guardian! Yay! Welcome to the family. Now we need to get your luggage and find where the car is parked so we can get home. You two look very tired"  
When we got to their house, I was amazed. There are many words I would think of when you say Christian, but rich sure wasn't one of them. This house is huge! It is white and has a lot of windows, and there is a path leading behind the house that looks like it goes down to the beach. The inside was even better. Everything was made of a dark wood or marble, and it felt very cozy. It reminded me of a really huge cottage. "Well, what do you think Rose? Think you can survive in this place?" He sid, trying to be funny.  
"Well, I think this is the biggest house I have ever stepped foot in. This place is amazing!!!" You could actually hear your voice echo in the open space.  
"I thought you would like it. Want to take a tour?" I just nodded excitedly. "Okay then, come on." He said, grabbing my hand and pulling me with him. "This is the living room, well, the big one. There is also a game room, gym, and indoor pool down there," He said, pointing to the left. "And down there is the main kitchen, two spare bedrooms, and the dining room." He was still pulling me along, with my hand in his, and I don't think he noticed. I did, but it felt nice and comforting after the strange few days I've had. He took me up the stairs and was pulling me down the hall. "There are the other bedrooms, Tasha's is down there, but mine is upstairs. I have a whole floor to myself. It's almost like my own suite! It's pretty awesome. And down here is the other living room, this is where we usually hang out, because it's less formal. Out hose doors there is the balcony and that has stairs that lead to the beach. These here are the stairs that go up to my room" He said.  
We went up the stairs, and it was pretty far. When we got up there I was amazed. It was a living room, but it had doors off of it that probably led to his bedroom and bathroom. The main room was a dark blue, with dark hardwood flooring. There was a TV stand with a huge flat screen, and a few gaming systems. There was a great sound system, with built in surround sound all around the room. "This is the living room, it's fun to just hang out and be lazy all day. There is a mini kitchen over there, fully stocked, which I am sure you'll appreciate. And this is my room here." He said. It was a great room. It was red, like fire of course, and had all black furniture. It was simple, yet nice. There was a bathroom off to the side, and a fairly big closet too. "Wow, this is nice sparky. Who knew you of all people lived in such a nice place!" I joked. "That's not very nice Rose," he said with a smirk. "You haven't even seen the best part"  
"Wait, you mean there's more?!" I said. How could there be any more than this?  
"Yup. Follow me." So I did. "This is where you will be living." Huh, I thought for sure I was going to be as far from him as possible. Like in some kind of hidden basement. But this was a really nice room. It was a tan colour, and all the furniture was white. The bed sheets and curtains were all tan and blue. It was really elegant, and I loved it.  
"Christian! This is awesome. I love it. Thank you so much!!!" I squealed, while jumping up on him and hugging him. I made him fall over, and I went down with him. We were on the floor laughing our heads off when Tasha came in.  
"What are you two doing? Do I even want to know?" She asked, which just made us laugh even harder. "Teenagers...I will never get you guys." She said as she walked away. "Well that was interesting." I said, trying to stand up. But I had cramps from laughing so hard, so I gave up and just sat on the floor.  
"I haven't laughed that long in a while! It was fun." I don't think he could get up either. So we just sat there for a while talking. "Maybe we should go see where our luggage ended up." I said after a while. "Good plan. Then we can get something to eat. I'm starved, and I bet you are too"  
"Of course! Aren't I always?" I gave him my best man-eater smile and he just laughed. I don't think we have ever had this much fun together. We are finally getting along, and nobody is here to witness it. No one will believe us if we told them. After we got our suitcases upstairs, we changed into comfier clothes and watched a movie and ate junk food. We were watching Zach and Miri make a Porno. It was hilarious. We were laughing the whole time, and ended up having quite a few popcorn fights. I think I fell asleep during the movie, because for the second time in a row, I woke up with Christian. I was laying on his chest on the couch, and we had food everywhere. "I was wondering when you would be up." Someone said. I looked behind at the door to the stairs and there was Tasha leaning against the door frame. "What did you two do last night?" She asked, probably hoping it wasn't something horrible. "Um, we just watched movies and ate a lot of junk food, and then fell asleep." I said.  
"Hmm...well you guys make a pretty cute couple you know. He hasn't been the same since him and Lissa broke up." She said, like it was the most casual thing in the world.  
"Well, thanks, I guess, but we are just friends. Nothing more"  
"Well, I still think you guys would be a great couple. Don't let something like your job get in the way of anything. Okay?" She asked. What was she thinking? Me and Christian? We are too alike, it would never work. not that I would want it to. I doubt he even likes me like that. I know I don't like him like that. No matter how funny he can be, or how is eyes are such a nice shade of blue, and seem like they are staring into your soul. It doesn't matter how wonderful, and protective, and..wait! What am I thinking? This is Christian! We get on each others nerves constantly, and aren't really friends at all! "Uh yea. okay Tasha." I said, giving her a small smile. She nodded and went back downstairs. I sighed and layed back down. Even if I don't like him, he is really comfortable to lay on. "That was an interesting conversation, you had there." He said. It made me jump and I almost screamed. "Hahaha, you should see your face right now! It's priceless." I smacked him.  
"God, you're such a jerk. Did you know that?" I said, getting up.  
"Oh, don't be like that. I can't believe she would say something like that. She knows we are only friends. Weird." He said. "Yea, very weird." I said.  
"Hey, where do you think you're going." He said when I was walking away. "Get back here, you were keeping me warm." Then he reached over and pulled me down onto the couch with him. I tried to get away, but he is stronger than he looks. He didn't have a lot of trouble holding me down. He was laying on top of me, holding me down with his body.  
"You know, you're a fire user. You can keep yourself warm, no problem. Now let me go, or I will get you back for this"  
"Oh really, well I'm not letting you go, and there is no way you can make me." He said. He was a real cocky son-of-a-bitch.  
"Well we will see about that." I said. There was one possible way to get him to let go, but I didn't really want to do it. I guess it would be showing who's boss though. So I did it. I kissed him. And not just any kiss, the kind of kiss that kids shouldn't be allowed to see. It wasn't too bad, either. Actually it was really nice. What are you talking about? This is CHRISTIAN OZERA!!! I suddenly rolled over and pinned him down. I broke the kiss and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "I win." And with that, I got up and ran to my room. I really needed a cold shower after that. I wonder what he thought of that. He was probably just as shocked as me, if not more. Maybe Tasha was right. But I don't think he likes me like that. He is probably in his bathroom right now rinsing his mouth out with mouthwash. I hope I didn't screw up our friendship there. I really hope I didn't.

CPOV That was a great sleep. I had Rose, the Rose Hathaway, sleeping in my arms for the second night in a row. That was pretty awesome. I knew I shouldn't like her, but after Lissa and I broke up, no one would talk to me. I hadn't had a real conversation with anyone until Rose became my guardian, and we started talking. She has been through so much, and so have I. I always wondered if she would ever feel the same about me, but I doubt it. Anyway, I woke up to the sounds of people talking. I listened, but tried not to let them know I was awake. It was Rose and Tasha. "...make a pretty cute couple you know. He hasn't been the same since him and Lissa broke up." Tasha said. So they were talking about me, as well as Rose and Lissa. But I don't want to get together with Lissa again. "Well, thanks...I guess, but we are just friends. Nothing more." Rose said. I don't think Tasha realized that Rose paused in there, but I did. Hmm...maybe they were talking about Rose and I. "Well, I still think you guys would be a great couple. Don't let something like your job get in the way of anything. Okay?" Whoa. They really were talking about us being together. and it was a serious conversation. I am so happy I woke up for this.  
"Uh yea. okay Tasha." Was she thinking the same thing as me? Did she want this just as bad? She couldn't. She was Rose-fucking-Hathaway, going to be the best guardian there ever was. She wouldn't like me, so I better not get my hopes up. I think Tasha left. Rose layed back down on me, and it felt right. Like she was meant to be in my arms, and no one else's. "That was an interesting conversation, you had there." I said. She jumped, and gasped. It was really funny, and I started laughing "Hahaha, you should see your face right now! It's priceless." She slapped me, and it hurt a little. "God, you're such a jerk. Did you know that?" She said, while leaning forwards to get up.  
"Oh, don't be like that. I can't believe she would say something like that. She knows we are only friends. Weird." I said. Well, we are only friends for now a little voice in my head said. Maybe Tasha could see that I liked Rose, and was trying to put that in her head. That would be something Tasha would do. "Yea, very weird." She said. "Hey, where do you think you're going." Is aid as she started walking away from me. "Get back here, you were keeping me warm." Yea right, I had my magic to keep me warm, but she made me happy. So I did what my head was telling me to do, and stood up to pull her back on the couch. She was trying to escape me, but I just layed on her and held her down. I knew if she really wanted to, she could get me off, but she wasn't trying her hardest. I was heavier, so my weight held her down. It felt good to have her underneath me.

"You know, you're a fire user. You can keep yourself warm, no problem. Now let me go, or I will get you back for this." She growled at me. I was finding this quite amusing.  
"Oh really, well I'm not letting you go, and there is no way you can make me." I said. I knew that would get her angry though, and she is mean when she is angry.

"Well we will see about that." She said. She just looked at me for a few seconds, and then kissed me. She actually kissed me! It was great. She was a great kisser. But why was she doing this? Does this mean she feels the same way? Or was it just to see if there were sparks. I sure felt sparks. It felt like I was on every type of drug there was. But just as it was really getting good, she broke away and flipped me over on the couch. She stared down at me, and leaned over again. I was hoping she would kiss me again, but she put her face beside mine to whisper in my ear. "I win." was all she said. She got up and ran to her room. I was really confused now, and completely turned on. What was wrong with me? It was one kiss. "What was that?" Tasha said from the door. Uh oh. I didn't even know she was there. "Um, what? What are you doing here?" I asked, trying to play innocent, and knowing that it wasn't working.  
"I think you like her, and she likes you. Why else would she kiss you?" She asked.  
"Well, she was trying to get me off of her for one, and that was sure a way to make me let her go. And maybe she was just dazzled by my good looks." I said "Whatever you want to think, just make sure you be safe if anything does happen." She said before leaving. I was shocked. Did she just give me permission to have sex with Rose in her house? Well it was my house too, but still. She must really trust me. Maybe I can make Rose think of me like that. I will be perfect to her, not that I wasn´t already. I might as well go get ready for the day. Maybe I will take Rose shopping for stuff for her room. I bet she would like that. I will buy her whatever she wants. It will be a great day.

Hope you liked it! Please review, and give me suggestions. What do you think should happen between them next? And this goes for all chapters; before and after this- I don't own Vampire Academy, never have, never will. I know, so sad. It all belongs to Richelle Mead. Now go review!!! 


	4. Damn, your hot

Well, thanks for the reviews!!!! They make me so happy! But please review more!! And what do you want to happen??? This story is all on you guys! Well, not completely, but partially!! I made this an extra long, really hot chapter. So be nice to me!  
RPOV I walked down the stairs, trying to find my way to kitchen to get something to eat. I was a little bit grateful that Christian wasn't there when I got out of the shower, but I was also a little worried. Maybe he was angry or freaked out that I kissed him. But he did kiss back, didn't he? I'm sure he did. But the question is; does that mean he likes me too? I doubt it. So there I was, walking around, following the smell of food, when I turned a corner and who do I run into? Christian, of course! "Sorry, I didn't see you there." I said, trying to sound like the regular me, and not the one that is full of love and lust for the guy standing in front of me. Wait, what? Love? I don't think so. That can't be it. "Rose, are you listening?" He asked me. Oops. I must have spaced out for a bit. "Sorry, what did you say?" "I said, do you want to go shopping today, to get stuff for your room, or clothes or something." Wow. He didn't seem upset by the kiss at all. He was even smirking at me. Same old Christian. "Uh, yea, sure. That would be great. But I need to get food first. I am really hungry." I said. "Well, we can get food there, there is a huge food court and you can get whatever you want." He said. "Okay, just let me get my wallet and purse, and we can go"  
"You don't need your wallet, I will buy you whatever you want." He said. It's weird, he doesn't seem to feel any different from the kiss. Maybe he thought it was just fun, and I didn't mean anything with it. Or maybe he is trying as hard as I am to pretend it didn't happen.  
"Are you sure? Because I do have my own money, you know." I said. I really didn't have a lot of money, but I didn't want him spending his money on me.  
"Nonsense. I have a lot of money, and I am paying for whatever you see that you like. And there is nothing you can do about it. Got it?" He actually sounded serious. I tried to do that whole one eyebrow thing that my mentor, Dimitri, could do, but I could never get it right. Christian just laughed at me. "Come on, it will be just us. I know you could save me if a strigoi decided to attack us"  
"Come on, Pyro. Don't be stupid. I am getting my wallet and you aren't paying for me. And that's that." I said stubbornly. I turned around to go back to get my stuff, but he wasn't having any of that. "You are coming with me, I am paying, and you have no say in it whatsoever." He said as he flung me over his shoulder. "Christian!" I yelled. "Put me the hell down!" He started tickling me, I don't know how he figured out I was really ticklish, but he did. I couldn't stop laughing, so I couldn't fight back either. I'm pretty sure that was his plan all along.  
"Come on, Rosie-Posie, we are going shopping." He said, laughing at me. But now he knew my weakness. I was going to have to find his. It was only fair.  
"Christian," I wined, "I don't want you to pay for me. Now put me down, or else"  
"Ooohh, I'm so scared of you Rose. You may scare other people, but you sure don't scare me"  
"Well you obviously don't remember that you are dealing with The Bad ass Rose Hathaway, here. I could kick your ass if I really wanted to"  
"Well you obviously don't remember that I can just tickle you until you give in." He said as he started tickling me again. By now we were almost out the front door. I saw Tasha leaning against the door frame down the hall a bit. She was smirking t us. Maybe she was thinking about how great of a couple we make. Again.  
"Tasha, do you want to help me here? I'm kinda stuck!" I whined. Maybe she would help me. Or maybe not.  
"Nope. Rose, if you are really as bad ass as you say, and you can take down strigoi, than what is a scrawny 18 year old boy? You can take him. Just don't forget shoes and a jacket before you leave. And your stake." She said before she walked away, laughing at the two of us. We probably looked kinda funny.  
"Hear that, Rose. You could take me. Even though I'm not actually scrawny. I'm pretty buff for a moroi." He said. He was right, he was buff, but there was no way I was going to admit that.  
"Well, I have seen better. I mean, you've got nothing on Eddie and Mason. And I could take both of them easily. You would be a piece of cake compared to them"  
"Ouch, you may have just bruised my ego there. I got your shoes and jacket, you can put them on in the car." He hauled me all the way to the car. There were a few human guys walking down the street, probably watching us, or me.  
"Close your mouths guys, you don't stand a chance." Christian said. He must know them, because he was joking around. Huh, never thought Pyro would have human friends.  
"Come on, Ozera. You know we can't help it! She has a great ass." One of them said. There were three of them. The one who just talked was fairly tall, with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. He was cute, but Christian was better.  
"I have a name." I said, flipping off of Christians back, since he wasn't really paying much attention to me anymore. The guys all seemed surprised I could do something as cool as that. All but Christian, of course, who knew that that was nothing compared to what I usually do. "The name is Rose." I said to them, holding out my hand to shake his.  
"Such a pretty name, for a pretty girl. I'm Dylan. These are Robert and Damon. How did you learn to do something like that flip there? It was pretty cool." He said. He was trying to be cool about it, but you could tell that he really wanted to know how I did it.  
"I have had a lot of training. That was nothing." I said, bragging just a little bit.  
"Christian? Where have you been hiding her? She is awesome! Can you show us what else you can do?" The one Dylan called Robert said.  
"I haven't been hiding her, she just hasn't been here." He said. "And sorry, we actually have plans, but maybe another time." I said. They actually seemed like fun. That was a big surprise to me. Christian had friends, and they weren't very weird. "Aw, that sucks. Well I guess we will see you around. How long are you stating for? " Dylan asked. I noticed Damon was being very quiet. I wonder if that was normal for him. Oh well.  
"Um, I think I will be staying for a while." I said. They don't have to know that I will be here until either me or Christian dies. "Hey, do you guys want to go with us? There is plenty of room in the SUV." Christian suggested. I wonder what he is up to. But that doesn't matter. I like these guys. "Sure! That would be great. Where are you going though?" "We were going to grab something to eat for the little piggy here, and then we were going to go shopping for stuff for her room. And Tasha asked me to pick up some stuff for her, too"  
"Dude, you're totally whipped. But I'll go, how 'bout you guys?" He asked his friends. They both nodded their heads. "Okay. I'm driving." I yelled. "Now where are the keys?" I asked Christian. "Rose, you aren't driving, you don't even have your license, and I am driving. You can have shotgun." He argued.  
"I can drive perfectly well, you have seen me drive before, and you aren't dead, are you ? No. And you will give me the keys or I will take them with force. And you know you don't want that." I grinned evilly. Maybe I would get to show these boys what Rose Hathaway is made of.  
"Oh, please. I could take you. And I am driving." He said.  
"Well, you asked for it." I said, before jumping at him. He was quick, and moved out of the way, but I was still better. I punched him in the stomach, which made him double over. "I told you." I said. He started standing up, and lunged at my legs. He knocked me down, but he was down too. So I put my legs around his head in a death-grip, and flipped us over so I was on top. I pinned his arms above his head with one hand, and checked his pockets with the other. The guys were yelling in the background, telling Christian to get up, but I was way stronger. I found the keys in his back pocket, and before I took them out, I squeezed his ass a bit. That made him jump, which made me grin and laugh. He was glaring at me now.  
"What's wrong Sparky? I beat you fair and square, and now I get to drive." I said triumphantly. "You haven't won yet, Rose." He said. I was just about to ask what he was going to do, when he leaned up and kissed me. It was a lot like the kiss that we had this morning, but he started this one. It was another spectacular kiss. I let his hands go to grab his hair, which was a mistake. He flipped me over, not breaking the kiss, and held my arms above me. Then he did break the kiss, mostly because we both need to breath, and he had the keys in his hand. Our positions from before were reversed. I was on the bottom this time, and he was the winner. "That wasn't fair, and you know it."I growled at him. "Hey, you pulled the same thing this morning. So don't tell me this wasn't fair. I won, now I get to drive." He said. Someday, I was going to wipe that smirk off his face. I think he noticed my angry face, and stood up, pulling me with him. "Well, that sure was interesting. Is this how you usually fight, because if so, I would love to try a round with you Rose." Robert said. The other two agreed with him. "Sorry boys, only with Pyro." I said.  
"Are you two dating or something?" Dylan said. He looked a little upset. "Nope. Just friends." Christian said. "Wow, what great friends." He said.  
"Hey, are we gonna talk about me, or get going?" I said. I was really hungry after that. And not just hungry for food.  
"Yea, let's go. I'll pay for the food." Dylan said.  
"Okay, since Rose is probably going to break my bank account shopping." Christian joked. "Well, I said I was going to pay for it, but instead you grabbed me and brought me out here without even letting me out on shoes. By the way, where did you put them?" I asked.  
"Uh, I think they are on the grass over there." He pointed towards the grass. "I'll grab them for you." "Thanks. Now I get shotgun." I said, giving the boys my man-eater smile. They looked like they were about to drool. I was wearing a pair of super-tight dark wash skinny jeans and a tight red tank top with a black leather jacket over top. So basically, I looked really hot. I jumped in the passenger seat, waiting for Pyro to grab my shoes. When he came back, I put them on. They were a pair of 3-inch black strappy heels. Of course he would pick heels for me.

When we got to the mall, after the guys asked me a ton of questions about myself, we went straight to the food court. I decided on Subway, and the guys all followed me. I ordered, and then they ordered, and we went and sat down to eat. There were a lot of people staring over here, probably because we were the best looking people in the whole mall, and they weren't even ashamed of it when we saw them. "Okay, well I'm sick and tired of people staring at us. Let's go shopping!" I said. I got up and threw away my garbage, and they followed. I don't think they really wanted to, but they would follow me anywhere.  
"Where to first?" Christian asked. "Well, on the way here I saw a store that had some really nice clothes in it. Let's go there." I said.  
"I thought we were here to get stuff for your room?" He asked.  
"Well, clothes do go in my room before I wear them, and you said you would buy me anything I wanted, and I want clothes." Damn, I could be stubborn if I wanted to be. He gave in, and we spent the next 45 minutes in that store. I tried on a lot of clothes, and was still looking for more when I saw the most gorgeous dress ever. I picked it up and went to try it on. I modeled each outfit I tried on for the guys, so I did the same for this one. It was a dark, royal purple colour that went well with my hair. It was tight and hugged my curves, but not in a slutty way. I was strapless, and had a heart shaped top. It went down to the floor, and would be great if I ever went out somewhere fancy with Christian. I walked out of the change room and had the pleasure of watching all their chins drop. They looked like they had never seen a girl in a dress before. Well, they probably haven't seen someone as hot as me in a dress as hot as this before.  
"Close your mouths, you don't want to catch flies." I said. "What do you think, Flame-boy?" He actually looked speechless.  
"Uh...ah..you look...well...amazingly hot. I am completely turned on right now." The other guys nodded their heads in agreement. I can't believe he just said that. "Thanks, but TMI dude." I said, winking at them before I went back to go get changed. Well, maybe I could go to Victoria's Secret and get something else for him to drool over. I can be such a tease sometimes.  
When I was done, I went out and saw that they hadn't even moved from where they were. I guess they were in shock. "Well, there is a pile at the front desk, and this, now go get it Christian. I'm going to go to another store for a while. Meet me at That other store we saw. So you guys can buy some stuff for yourselves." I said, walking away from them. When I went to VS, a sales lady came up and asked me if I needed any help. "Yes, I want something that makes me look really hot, and can tease my boyfriend and really turn him on." I said with an evil grin. She just laughed.  
"Follow me, you are really pretty, so almost anything would look good on you, but this will sure do it." It was a hot little outfit, it was a black corset with a red ribbon tying it together. There were also matching underwear that was black lace. The top looked like it would give me killer cleavage, and would show a lot of skin. It was perfect. "Now you could put stockings on underneath if you want, so when he or you is taking it off it takes longer, which would tease him even more, but you don't need it." "I think I will take it. I can't wait to see his face. I can be such a bitch sometimes." So I ended up getting that and a few other things that were sure to make his eyes fall out. I bought them with Christian's card that he lent me, and went to go meet them. "There you are, took you long enough. We have been waiting." Christian said.  
"What did you buy at Victoria's Secret?" Dylan asked. All the guys were looking at the bags curiously. I had three bags, filled with all of the things I bought.  
"Well, that isn't really any of you business, now is it?" I said with a smirk. Christian was looking at me with lust in his eyes, probably thinking of all the many things I could have bought. He wouldn't even come close. "Really Christian? Keep it in your pants." I said. "Let's get you guys some clothes." I walked past Pyro, winking at him. He can think whatever he wants of that. The guys each got a few shirts and some pairs of jeans, and they all looked really good. I made sure of it. When we left, the guys tried to make us stay and hang out some more, but we said we were tired and didn't really want to. "Yea right, you just want to try out whatever you bought when we weren't there." Robert said.  
"You're just jealous you can't see it." I retorted.  
"You know, you're right. I am. See ya later!" He said. "Let's just go watch a movie or something." I said. "Sure. I'm tired from all that shopping today. You sure spent a lot of money. And you didn't even get anything for your room like you were supposed to"  
"Yea, well clothes are better anyway. I like my room the way it is. It can stay like that. Now lets go. I'm going to have a shower. You get the movie and snacks ready." That would give me time to get ready. "You are still hungry? We ate a lot when we were out. I swear you have four stomachs. They are just all hidden."He said, adding the last part when I glared at him. When we got up there, I took all my bags into my room, and closed and locked the door. I took the VS bags into the bathroom, and took a shower. I changed into the corset and underwear, and it looked great. It made my curves stick out in all the best places, and pushed my boobs up a lot. I put a long, fluffy blue house coat on over top so it would stay hidden until I decided to reveal it. I brushed my hair, and made it look messy, but hot. I put on a little bit of make-up, but not too much. I didn't want him to expect anything. In the main room, he had everything set up for the movie and was sitting on the couch waiting for me. He was in his dark blue boxers and black t-shirt, He looked really hot. Hopefully tonight turns out the way I hope it does. We watched the movie for a while, and it was a good movie. "Why is it so hot in here?" He asked. He didn't see but earlier I turned up the heat so this would happen.  
"I don't know. Why don't you take off some layers, Pyro." I wiggled my eyebrows at him suggestively, and he just laughed it off. "I will if you do," He was playing right into my hands.  
"Fine, but you first." I said. I wanted him in as little clothes as possible before I showed him what I was wearing. "Fine." He said. He took of his shirt. "I don't have anything else but my boxers on, so I shouldn't take those off. Now it's your turn."He said. I really hope he didn't have heart problems. If that dress turned him on, this would make him explode.  
"Okay." I said. I untied the bow on my bath robe, and his eyes were on it the whole time. I think this is going to work. I shrugged off the bath robe and he stood there with his eyes bugging out, for a good five minutes. "See something you like, Pyro?" "R-Rose, what are you trying to do to me?" He said, looking at my eyes for the first time since I took off the robe. They weren't an icy blue anymore, now they were darker and filled with lust. "Are you trying to kill me? Because you just might"  
"Well then you will die a happy man." I started walking towards him, and his eyes kept roaming over my body. When I reached him, I grabbed his face in my hands gently. "I really like you Christian." I said. "I-I really like you too, Rose, and fuck, you're beautiful."He said. That was all I needed. I kissed him with all the passion I have been keeping pent up inside, and it was earth-shattering. The house could have blown up around us and I wouldn't have noticed. His hands were in my hair and on my waist. He pulled me against him as close as we could get. My hands were both in his hair, trying to pull him deeper into the kiss. He ran his tongue along my lips, and I granted him access. Our tongues were fighting for dominance, but it was about even. He pushed me down onto the couch, and we continued making out there for a while. When things started heating up even more, I pulled away. "Bedroom. Now" was all I could get out before he picked me up and started walking towards his room. I wrapped my legs around his waist and started grinding into him. He moaned loudly into my mouth, and almost fell over. When we got there, he threw me on his bed. He stood there and just stared at me for a few moments. "Damn, you are gorgeous." He said before jumping on the bed and kneeling over me. "We don't have to o anything if you don't want to." He was such a gentleman.  
"I want to. Really bad. Now shut up and kiss me." Didn't have to say that twice. He was suddenly on top of me, resting most of his weight on his arms, which were on either side of me. He started untying the corset, but it took him a while. After it was untied, he pulled it off. He kissed down my neck and collarbone, down my chest and started sucking my nipples. I couldn't help but let out a really loud embarrassing moan. But it felt so good. He used his mouth on on side, and his hands on the other. "Christian," I moaned.  
It felt amazing. He was using his magic and heating them up, and then blowing cold air on them to get them to harden. It felt so good. He had no clue how good it was. "Please..." I said.  
"Please, what Rose? Tell me." He said. God, he is such a jackass sometimes.  
"Fuck me hard, Christian. Now, I can't take this anymore!" I almost yelled.  
He chuckled. "All right, you asked for it." He leaned up and ripped of my underwear. He then pulled his own boxers down, and man he was huge. He grabbed a condom from his dresser and put it on quickly. He jumped back onto the bed and on top of me. "Just don't scream to loud, you don't want Tasha to hear us." He said darkly, before thrusting into me really hard. I screamed in pleasure, because it felt so good. He started pumping in and out of me hard and fast, with me thrusting up to meet him, and I was panting and moaning and screaming his name over and over. I couldn't care less how loud I was or who heard us. He was grunting to, and I felt a tightening in my stomach.  
"Christian, I'm close." I panted.  
"So am I. Wait for me." He started pumping even faster, and I don't know how he did it. That pushed me over the edge, and I finished screaming his name and biting his shoulder. He gave one final thrust before finishing too. We fell beside each other, panting really hard. "That was perfect. You were amazing, Christian." I said.  
"Thanks, you were great too. That was the best sex I have ever had." He said. "We should do that again sometime." He laughed.  
"Definitely. And we may have to apologize to Tasha for scarring her for life. Tomorrow morning should be interesting." "Mmhmmm.." He mumbled. I curled up against him, thinking about how great that was. We fell asleep wrapped up in each other under the blankets. I fell asleep fast, and had a perfect, dreamless sleep.

Hope you liked that steamy scene. Breakfast with Tasha will be in the next chapter. I want at least 5 reviews for it!! I will start working on it now, at 2.30 AM..too much sugar today and I cant sleep!!! 


	5. Who's coming?

Okay, so this will be an interesting chapter. Did you guys like the new characters? I hope so. I have something planned for them * evil grin *. Want to know something weird? While writing the lemony scene in here I was eating M&Ms. Just some random info for you. So here is the next chapter. Oh yea, Has anyone got New Moon yet? Came out today but I haven't got it yet. I will hopefully tomorrow!  
RPOV I awoke to Christian kissing my neck lightly. It felt so good that I just pretended to keep sleeping so he would continue.  
"I know your awake, Rose. Come on, get up before I make you." He said. Well, I guess my cover was blown. I wonder how he would make me though.  
"But I'm so comfy and warm. Can't we stay here for the day? I could make it worth you while!" I said cheekily. He just laughed. "Nope, we have to get up now. There is someone coming and you know them"  
"Who is it?" I asked. I was actually interested. Who would come and visit that I would know?  
"I will tell you if you get up. We probably both need to have a shower, and apologize to Tasha." Oh yea. I almost forgot about that.  
"No. I'm not leaving this bed. And you can't make me." I growled at him. He seemed to find this funny. "Well I can to make you." He leaned down and kissed me. And it wasn't just a peck either. I was great. But just as it was getting really hot he got up. He was standing beside the bed now, not wearing anything. Damn, he was really hot. That reminded me of last night, which made me blush. "Come on, if you want more you are going to have to come get it." He said, shaking his cute butt at me and walking towards the bathroom. He closed the door, and I heard the shower start. He knew exactly how to make me wake up. I followed him in there.  
He didn't hear me come in, so I got the pleasure of watching almost fall on his ass in the shower when I walked up behind him. That just made me laugh. "You are so funny Pyro. Did you know that?" "Yes I did, did you know that you are really hot when you are soaking wet and naked?" He asked. You could see that he was turned on, and now it was my turn to tease him.  
"I have always known that I was hot. No matter what I look like." I said giving him my man-eater grin. I went under the water more, rubbing up against him. "I need to clean my hair. Want to help"  
"Of course." he said. I didn't have my shampoo here so I used his. It smelled really good. He lathered it in my hair, massaging my scalp while doing it, and it felt awesome. I think I moaned, because he laughed at me. When it was all in my hair, and he was done massaging my head, I rinsed it out, giving him a show of my body by leaning over at different angles. "Do you even know what you do to me?" He asked. "Yea, you showed me last night, remember?" "Oh I remember. I don't think I will ever forget that." As he said that, he pushed me against the side of the shower. "Want me to show you again"  
I nodded, and he attacked my lips with his. He picked me up a little, and I wrapped my legs around his waist. He held on to my ass to help hold me up, and I had my hands in his hair. We were both moaning pretty loud, and the shower just echoed our noise. I lifted my self up a bit, and lowered myself onto him. It felt good, even though I was a little sore from last night still. He moved hiss hands from my ass to the wall, and was using that as leverage. He started pounding into me, as best as he could at the weird angle. Before I knew it, we were both finished and panting loudly. "Well, you sure showed me." I said between breaths. "I think we should finish here and go get some food and apologize"  
"You are probably right."He said. He pulled out of me and we rinsed off again before drying off. I didn't have any clothes in here, so I went back into my room to get some clothes. When I was dressed and had my make-up and hair done, I went into the main room of our suite again. I was surprised to see who was sitting on the couch with Christian. It was Tasha and...Dimitri.

TPOV I was just about to sleep when I heard something that made my stomach curl. I guess Christian and Rose finally got together. But couldn't they be quieter? That was just disgusting. I couldn't sleep with that noise, so I went to the first floor living room to watch TV. I was excited because tonight my Dimka was supposed to come visit. I haven't seen him in a long time. I really liked him, and hoped to take our relationship to a further stage. I just hope he liked me the same way. Rose and Christian know him because he worked at their school. He was Roses mentor too. I wasn't really watching the TV. It was mostly on to drown out the noises from upstairs. They sure sounded like they were having fun. Ugh. I so didn't need to hear my nephew having sex. That was just wrong.  
I heard a knock at the door. I wonder who that is. It was 2 in the morning human time. We ran on human time, not vampire time, because it was more convenient.  
I opened the door, and was pleasantly surprised. "Dimka"  
"Hey Tasha. I'm surprised you're awake. My plane left earlier than it was supposed to. So here I am." "I'm happy you're here. I am awake because there are some...uh...interesting noises coming from upstairs. So I was watching TV trying to tune them out." I shivered. It was a disturbing thought. "Well, that is interesting, I guess. Who is it? Not that I'm really sure I want to know." He chuckled.  
"It's Christian and Rose. I really don't want to think about that though." I said.  
"Really? I thought they hated each other. Huh. Are there any pigs flying around out here?"He joked. "No, but they do make a pretty cute couple. They have been getting along ever since they got here. I had a talk with both of them separately, and they both denied it, but I can hear the truth." I said. "Now come on in. We can block out there noise by talking." So we talked for a few hours, before falling asleep on the couch. When we woke up, it was light outside. I looked at the clock and it said that it was eleven. Wow, I usually don't sleep in this late. Oh well. I got up and had a shower and got changed. I made breakfast and Dimitri walked in. "Something smells really good." He said.  
"I made pancakes. Hopefully you are hungry. I don't think those two will be down for a while, and I made a lot." I said. "Yea, I could eat a lot. I'm very hungry." So we ate and talked some more. "We should go get those two up. Otherwise they may sleep the whole day. It's already almost two." I said. So we went up the stairs and we were surprised at what we saw. Christians shirt was on the floor by the TV in the main room, and Roses bathrobe was on the floor in front of the couch. Well, we know where it all started. I figured they would be in Christians room, so I went and knocked on the door.  
"Come in" I heard Christian say. I opened it up and I think he was in the bathroom. "Here for round three Rose?" He laughed.  
"Christian, this isn't Rose and that is disgusting. I so didn't need to know that." I heard something drop and Christian say "Holy fuck!" I laughed.  
"Christian, watch your mouth." Now that I took in the room I saw that it was probably Rose who started this. There was a pair of ripped up black lace underwear on the floor, and a black and red corset hanging from his lampshade beside the bed. "Um, what are you doing in here?" He asked. He was blushing, and looked really embarrassed. Dimka was sitting on the couch in the main room. "Well, I came to get you guys up. Did you really have to be so loud last night? That was horrible. I am going to need years of therapy after listening to my nephew have sex. It's gross." I said. Maybe I could guilt him more. I'm so mean.  
"Uh...yea, sorry about that...um...this is really awkward." He was blushing again.  
"Just be quieter next time. Or go get your own place." "Okay, I promise." "Let's go wait in the living room for Rose. Dimitri is here. He got here last night while you two were...busy"  
"Uh, okay. Hey guardian Belikov"  
"Hey, just call me Dimitri. You aren't at school anymore. This couch is safe to sit on right?" He laughed.  
"Yea it is. Don't worry. We moved before anything happened here. You're safe." Christian said. Rose then came out of her room, and looked surprised to see us here. Then she saw Dimitri and looked even more surprised. They were good friends.

RPOV "Comrade! What are you doing here?" I asked. I was really surprised he was here.  
"Hey Rose, I came to visit Tasha, actually. But it's great to see you. Did you have a good morning?" He said. Oh no. He heard us too. I felt myself blushing and they all laughed at me. But in typical Rose fashion, I said "I had a great morning. Want to hear about it"  
"No, I think they heard enough. What are we going to do today?" Christian said. "I think we should go to the beach. We haven't been there since we got here." I said.  
"That's a good idea. We can even go swimming." Tasha said. Then I could make Christian drool, since I would be in a bikini.  
"Let's do that. Okay so we will meet at the back door in 10 minutes. Put on your bathing suits"  
After we all had our bathing suits on under our clothes, we walked down to the beach. Tasha decided to bring a ball and net so we could play beach volleyball. I think she just wanted to show her body to Dimitri. They would be a cute couple. I think he likes her too. When we got down to th water and I got my clothes off and was just in my bathing suit, Christian grabbed me and ran with me to the water. "Don't you dare throw m in there! You will pay if you do!" I yelled.  
"But I think it would be worth it to see you wet and mad. That would be really hot." Oh he doesn't even know how angry my plan would make him. "You won't be happy with your punishment. You would probably be angrier than me, so I wouldn't try it if I were you." He was already up to his thighs in the water, and it was almost touching my ass. "I think I will risk it." He said before throwing me in. He threw me pretty far too, so by the time I surfaced, he was already on the beach laughing at me. His friends, Dylan, Robert and Damon were walking down the path from our house. They probably came to see if we wanted to hang out, but heard us down here. But I didn't pay much attention to them. I went over to Christian and leaned over to whisper in his ear. "No sex for a week, and thats not even the worst part. Watch this." I walked over to where the guys were. They were still walking towards us, but slowed down when they saw me. I must have looked great in my maroon string bikini, soaking wet. "Hey Rose. Damn, you look...wow." Dylan said. I decided to make him the object of my torture for Christian. "Thanks, you look pretty good yourself." And he did too. He wasn't wearing a shirt, and had good muscles for a human teenage boy. He was wearing black and green swim trunks. Th others were dressed almost the same, but with different shorts. "Come on, we were going to play beach volleyball." Perfect to get them all hot and bothered.  
"Great. I can show you my killer skills." He said.  
"Oh, I bet you will." I said with a wink. I turned and walked back to Christian. "Phase one, complete." I said to him.  
"Rose, what are you planning?" He asked. He looked a little scared too.  
"You'll see. I told you not to do it. But you did. Now you get to pay." I said evilly. He gulped, and walked towards the net that Tasha and Dimitri set up. "Okay, are all of you playing too?" Tasha asked them. They all nodded. "Okay, well then the teams will be Dimitri, Rose and Dylan on one side, and me, Christian, Robert and Damon on the other. That should be about even. Well, it could be Dimitri and Rose against everyone else and they could probably win. So I may have to switch it up later." We got in place and started playing. The guys didn't really pay attention to the game, mostly Tasha and I in our bathing suits, so it was basically just us playing. When I got a point, I finally said something to them. "Okay, I know Tasha and I are pretty hot, but really, there is a game going on here, and you aren't helping by staring at our boobs." The guys all blushed, and Tasha and I laughed. "Well some of us can't help ourselves Rose, you are just so hot." Dylan said. I went to whisper in his ear. "You haven't seen hot yet." I am pretty sure he is completely turned on right now. I looked over and Christian was glaring at me. I gave him my man-eater smile, and he just shook his head at me. "Uh, let's go swimming." Dylan said.  
"You only want to go swimming to get rid of the tent in your pants. What did you say to him Rose?" Robert said. Everyone was laughing except Dylan. He looked really embarrassed.  
"Yea, let's go swimming. That's always fun. Race you guys there." I said, and started sprinting to the water.  
"I will beat you, Roza. I always do." Dimitri said. He was right behind me. I pushed forward as much as I could, and just barely beat him.  
"Ha! I beat you. And you do not always beat me, I have beat you many times. I know all of you moves." I said with a smirk.  
"Right here, right now. Winner gets bragging rights." He said. Everyone else was standing on shore watching and listening to us. "Deal." I said, kicking my leg out to try and knock him over. He knew what I was going to do though, and jumped over my foot. He went to punch me in the stomach, but I dodged it and kicked him on his side at the same time. It was going to bruise badly. He lunged at me to dunk me. I tried to dodge it but he pushed me under. The water made everything slippery, so he couldn't grab me securely. I got him in a headlock and pulled out of the water to breath. I pretended to stake him, and said "I win"  
Everyone was cheering on the shore, and Dimitri looked a little upset. "You did good, Roza. I taught you well. Now can you get off of me?" He said. I jumped down and everyone ran into the water. "Let's swim now. That workout made me a little sweaty." I said. So I went deeper into the water and dived under. With my dhampir senses, I could tell who was who from underwater, but they couldn't see me. The water was too murky. I swam up to Christian and rubbed my hand up his leg. He started walking deeper into the water, and I had to surface for air. I swam over a little bit first, and got up. No one saw me, so I went back under and followed Christian. I went under his legs and he stopped. I surfaced right in front of him, and he was facing away from everyone so no one could see me. "Hey there." I said.  
"What are you doing?" He asked me.  
"You'll see." I said before dunking back under. I ran my hands up his legs again, but this time I pulled his shorts down. He was up to his stomach in water, so no one could tell. They would just think he is standing there looking at the water. I kissed my way from his knees to his manhood. He was already pretty hard, and could probably guess what I was doing now. I took him in my mouth and started moving up and down on him. His hands grabbed my head and started pushing me faster. I had to go back up for air quickly, but I went right back to what I was doing before. I could feel his moans running through him, and hopefully he wasn't making enough noise to draw attention to himself.  
When I went to surface for air again, I heard Dylan call Christian. Oh, this was going to be fun. I grinned at Christian, before going back under. Hopefully he could control his noises. I could hear them talking. "Why are you all by yourself over here?" Dylan said.  
"Uh, um..I don't know. It's peaceful." He said. Just as he was about to say something else, I used my teeth and scraped up his dick. I used my hands and squeezed his balls at the same time, and I was surprised he wasn't making to much noise. He was breathing really fast though. "What's wrong? You look like you are hyperventilating." Dylan said. Good thing I could hold my breath for a long time, or he would be in for a surprise. "No no, I'm fine. I think the guys are looking for you." Christian said through his teeth. They really needed to hurry up, or I was coming up there. I squeezed Christians dick really hard, hoping he would get the hint. I heard him suck in a big lung-full of air. "Dude, something is up. You don't usually act like this." He said. I squeezed Christian even harder this time, and it must have hurt.  
"I really think they are looking for you. You should go see what they want." Christian sounded like he was about to cry. I couldn't hold my breath any longer. I had to go up for air, and boy was Dylan surprised.  
"Um, you know, that explains a hell of a lot. I didn't know you guys were friends with benefits." He said. He was trying to hold on his laughter, but it wasn't working so well. He started laughing really hard, and had tears running down his face. Everyone was looking over here now, trying to figure out what he was laughing at. That made me start to laugh, which made Christian laugh. So the three of us were doubled over, laughing with tears running down our faces, and I had cramps from laughing so hard. "What the hell is so funny?" Tasha asked when we quieted our laughing. "Ugh, you don't want to know, Tasha. you don't want to know." Dylan said. I whispered to Christian "You may want to pull up your shorts before you try to walk anywhere. We can continue this later. You have been punished enough." "Okay, well I am going to take Rose inside so you may want to stay out here for a few hours." Christian said. "Ew, you really need to get your own place. This is going to get really old. But at least you gave us a warning this time." Tasha said.  
"Maybe we can look for a place later. Now we are going inside."Christian said, throwing me over his shoulder. I guess he pulled his pants back on earlier, because he was running with me over to the house. When we got up to his room, he threw me onto the bed, climbing on top of me quickly. Good thing we weren't wearing much, because i don't know if we could have lasted. He pulled off my bathing suit as I was pulling off his and, well, they could probably hear us on the beach. When we were done, we curled up together on the bed and fell asleep.  
Sorry, just not in the mood to write another Christian-Rose scene. Hope you liked it, I will start working on the next chapter soon...I promise! Lissa and Adrian are going to come up soon...hmm...what should happen? I don't know but you will find out soon. 


	6. Rock on!

Hope you like this. I am almost done the next chapter, and if you thought the last chapter was hot, you are in for a surprise. I am so evil! Muahahaha!!!!!!!!!

RPOV I was having a great dream about Christian and I scuba diving in Hawaii, when I was suddenly outside of a ski lodge. I knew where this was. It was where I met Adrian, which meant this was one of his dreams. "Oh no." I murmured. "Hey, little dhampir. Long time, no see!" He said.  
"There is a reason I haven't talked to you and you know it"  
"I know, but you left before you let me apologize properly! I love you, and you know that! I'm sorry. I made a huge mistake and I have regretted it ever since. You have to forgive me! I have been a wreck without you." He said. It looked like he had tears in his eyes. "I can't forgive you Adrian. That isn't something I could ever forget. I am happy with Christian now, and I don't need you to ruin it"  
"Please Rose! Wait...when you say 'happy with Christian', you mean"  
"I mean we are together. As in together together. And we are both really happy. I don't love you anymore"  
"Rose. Please don't do this! Give me another chance. There is a big ball coming up in a few weeks, and Christian has to come. So that means you will come, since you are his guardian. I will see you then, and you can give me another chance. t least think about his"  
"There is nothing to think about! I am not getting back with you, even if Christian and I weren't together I wouldn't go back to you. I'm sorry." I said as I pulled myself out of his dream. I felt a little bad, he was crying. But he did bite me and humiliate me. He must be drunk though. Ugh. Why couldn't he leave me alone!  
I was alone in bed when I woke up. I heard the shower going, so I assumed Christian was in there. I wonder if he knew about the ball, and why he didn't tell me about it. I would probably get to see Lissa and Eddie again! I haven't talked to Lissa since I got here. I should call her today. I decided I wasn't going to join him. It would end up taking longer anyways. So I put on some clothes and went down to the kitchen. Tasha was in there making bacon and waffles. "Smells really good Tasha." "Thanks. I love bacon. Did you know it's Christians favourite breakfast food?" She asked.  
"No I didn't. It's my second favourite. Right after donuts"  
"Donuts? Really? That's not a usual breakfast food. But they are good. Do you want some breakfast"  
"Sure. We had a long night so I'm pretty hungry." I gave her a big smile.  
"Too much information Rose. I don't want to hear about it. I have heard enough to last a lifetime." She grimaced. I laughed at her, because I used to say the same thing about him and Lissa. "Yea Rose. You don't want her to poison our food or something, do you?" Christian said, coming up behind me and kissing down my neck. I moaned involuntarily, making Tasha gag.  
"Really, you didn't have enough last night. You guys disgust me." Tasha said.  
"I will never have enough of Rose. Now let's have some breaky." We all ate, talking about a lot of stuff. We talked about the possibility of us getting our own place not far from here. Tasha wanted us close, but not close enough to hear us if we got crazy. After Tasha left to clean the kitchen, Christian said "So Rose, what do you want to do today? We can't stay here all day. Tasha may not like that much." He smirked.  
"I don't know. Hmm...Oh! I have a great idea!" I yelled. Christian laughed at my sudden outburst. "Shut it, Sparky. This is a pretty good idea"  
"What is it?" He asked.  
"You should invite the guys over and we can have a rock-band tournament! It would be great and I could kick all of your asses." I said smugly. He and I both knew that I could too. "That sounds great. But are you sure you could keep your hands off of Dylan"  
"You know that was just to make you jealous. But you were tormented enough. I promise I won't lead him on. It's only you I want"  
"Okay. I will call them, you go get ready." He gave me a peck on the lips. "Alright. But make it quick! And set up the stuff upstairs while I'm in the shower." I ordered him. I like having control over him. It feels great.  
"On it boss." He said as I walked away. I flipped him the bird, and he chuckled. He knew I didn't really mean it. I decided to use his shower, because his shampoo smelled better and made my hair silkier. "Dammit." I said when I was drying off. I forgot to bring clothes in. Oh well, he has seen me in a lot less than a towel. That thought made me blush, though I don't know why. So I left his room to get to mine, and stopped dead in my tracks. Why does this always happen? When I got into the main room, Christian was there with Dylan, Robert and Damon. They were talking, but as soon as I came out they all stopped and stared. All I was in was a skimpy black towel that barely covered anything. I was so shocked I couldn't move. "Um...Rose?" Christian said, "Can you please put some clothes on. I'm the only one allowed to see you like that." "Well I thought it would take them longer to get here. Can you come with me please"  
"Why?" He actually seemed a little reluctant.  
"Because I may need some help getting dressed. Or getting out of my towel." I said in a seductive tone. I think all of the guys there just got a hard-on.  
"Uh...sure." Christian said. "This may take a while guys. Feel free to start without us." They still stared wide-eyed at me. I smirked.  
"Keep it in your pants guys. Well Christian, at least wait until the doors closed." I walked towards my room, shaking my hips as I walked. Christian was right behind me, and as soon as the door closed, I jumped him. He pushed me against the door, kissing me with everything he was feeling. It was great. I was so turned on right now. I wrapped my legs around his waist as he carried me to the bed. "We really shouldn't do this when they are probably at the door listening." I said between breaths. "Let them listen. They don't get to see or feel you like I do." He dropped me on the bed, and I am very surprised to see that my towel is still in place. He dropped on top of me quickly, and I pulled his shirt off. I really loved his chest. I ran my hands along with muscles, down to the top of his pants and back up again. He was moaning in my ear. "That really isn't nice you know. You're killing me here." He said, and I could tell he was just as turned on as me. Well, that and the huge bulge in his pants. But I got rid of those soon enough. "If you haven't realized it yet, I'm not very nice. I am a very bad girl. What are you going to do about it?" "I may have to punish you. Get dressed. You can wait until later and I'll punish you properly then." What? That is just plain mean. Well two can play at that game.  
"Well you know that...outfit that I had? Well that wasn't all I bought that day. I think there are some handcuffs in there too. I thought they may be useful." It looked like he was having a really hard time not taking me then and there. In a shaky voice he said, "Well, I guess I won't have to ruin perfectly good ties like I was planning to. This should be fun." Then he walked out. Well I guess I better get dressed then.

CPOV Holy shit. That was the hardest thing I have ever had to do in my whole entire life. The only way I could get out of there was by thinking of Headmistress Kirova in a bathing suit. The thought alone made me shiver. At least I could think more clearly now that I was away from her.  
"Dude, nice sex hair." Robert said.  
"Must have gotten pretty hot in there, huh?" Damon said. Dylan looked like he was so jealous. He must have thought Rose liked him. Haha, sucker.  
"Oh, it got hot, alright. But that's all I'm telling you. Now lets set this up so Rose can kick your asses." I said, taking what Rose said earlier.  
"Damn straight I'm gonna kick your asses." Rose said, coming over to give me a kiss before sitting down next to Damon. "Now let's get this party started. Someone go get drinks and snacks from the mini-kitchen." "I'll get them." Robert said. I finished setting the game up, and we began playing with Dylan on drums, me on guitar, Damon on bass, and Rose singing. She was definitely going to win this. She was an amazing singer, and the guys were going to be shocked. Robert just sat on the couch eating, waiting for his turn. We began playing Love Lock Down by Kanye West. She was singing great, and had way more points than the rest of us. I was in second, Dylan in third and Damon in fourth. When the song ended, everyone stared at Rose. "What? See something you like?" She was such a tease.  
"You are an awesome singer Rose. You should send something into a Record company, make some big bucks." Dylan said.  
"Yea that was great! And nice dancing too...I had a great view of your ass from here." said Robert. I was glaring at him and he just shrugged his shoulders and gave me a What she's hot look. "Too bad guys. She's all mine." I said. "I will sit out this round you guys play. But I'm choosing the song!!" This isn't going to be good. "Now turn around. It's going to be a surprise for you." We did as we were told, and she chose the song. We all decided on what we were playing this time. Dylan on guitar, Robert on bass, Damon on drums and me singing. The song started and it was This Sex is on Fire by The Kings of Leon. I know exactly why she chose this song. I started singing, and was looking at Rose whenever I could.

RPOV I chose This Sex is on Fire because it reminded me of Christian and I in bed. He would get what it meant. Hopefully it would tease him even more. I heard the phone ring, and went to go get it. "Hello?" I said. "Rose? Hey it's Lissa." 


	7. Lissa!

Okay, I just want to clarify something: Dimitri left the night after the beach incident. He is a guardian after all. He works at court as Lissa's guardian. Thanks for the reviews.  
I hope you like this chapter!! There are some...interesting scenes, so if you don't like them, skip ahead. I made notes of where it begins and ends.  
Review please!!!

RPOV I heard the phone ring, and went to go get it. "Hello?" I said. "Rose? Hey it's Lissa"  
"LISSA!! I was actually going to call you later. How are you doing at Court?" "I'm great! Um...I have to tell you something though. You may not like it"  
"I have to tell you something too. But you first. What is it"  
"Uh..um, well I am kinda going out with Jesse"  
"Jesse ZEKLOS??? WHAT THE HELL LISSA!! What are you thinking"  
"He is actually really nice if you get to know him. And have you talked to Adrian lately? He seems really sad without you here. I think he misses you"  
"Yea well there is no way I am getting back with him, so he can suck it up"  
"Okay? Well what did you want to tell me"  
"Well...I am kinda with Christian"  
"Really? Wow, I thought you two hated each other. That is really weird actually. Is that him singing"  
"Yea. We are having a rock-band contest with some of his friends. It is really funny actually. I stunned them all with my wonderful voice"  
"Of course you did. We need to hang out soon. Are you coming to the ball? You could be Christians date, and his guardian. The strigoi attacks have gone way down in the past few months"  
"I will talk to him about it later. Do you want to talk to him"  
"Sure, I guess. Are you sure it won't be weird"  
"Of course it won't be. You guys are friends now. Whether you like it or not. CHRISTIAN!!! GET OVER HERE"  
"What Rose? You are so lucky I finished my song. I won, by the way." He said.  
"Here. Talk to Lissa." I threw the phone at him, and went to reclaim my spot in the game. I was playing drums this time, and Robert was singing. He was an okay singer, but Pyro and I are way better. We were playing Kryptonite by Three Doors Down (I think). It was a great song. I was on expert, and the rest of them were on medium. . "Rose? Why would you want me to talk to Lissa?" Christian asked.  
"Because she is my best friend Pyro, and you two have to get along. Are we going...to go see them soon?" I asked. I was still in the middle of playing the song too. "Yea I guess so. We can talk about it later." He came up behind me and started kissing the back of my neck. He was rubbing all over me with his hands.  
"Stop it. Save it for later. I am NOT letting them win, and you are just trying to distract me"  
"Oh I have a lot saved for later." He whispered in my ear. That made me miss a few beats. But when he started nibbling on my ear lobe, I was completely off beat. Dylan was starting to catch up to me, but I couldn't care less. The song was almost over, and if I could just pay attention for a few more seconds, I would win. The song finally ended, me in first of course, and I turned around and jumped on Christian. "That wasn't very nice of you." "I had to give them a chance to win. Otherwise you would have won every time!" He actually looked...guilty. Wow. I laughed at him. "You are such a pussy. You're lucky I love you so much." I said.  
"What, y-you love me?" He whispered. "Yea. I really do"  
"I love you too." He said. He leaned in to kiss me, and it asa really sweet kiss. "Man, being around couples sucks." Dylan said.  
"Only because you don't have a girlfriend." I said. "Well, it's kind of late. You guys should probably get going soon. Like now." Christian said. He was staring at me, his eyes filled with love and lust.  
"What? It's only, like, 3. Why would it be...oh. Never mind. We're leaving. Have fun guys." They all laughed, and as soon as the door to the stairs closed, he picked me up and brought me to his room.  
"Now where is that bag of yours that has the handcuffs and stuff in it?" He said.  
Warning: If you don't like kinkiness, stop here!  
"It's under my bed. Near the end. Bring it all." He ran out of there, and came back in record time. There were a bunch of random things in there like; handcuffs, blindfolds, vibrators, lube, and a small whip. He is going to be in for a surprise when he looks in it. "Hmm...someone has been planning for this, huh? Well you have been a very naughty girl, and we may have to use these." Damn, that voice got me so hot. "Here you go." He said, putting on the blindfold. "You can't be allowed to see what's going on. I hope you trust me"  
"Of course. I will deserve everything you do to me." I just hope he would hurry up. He finished with the blindfold. "If you want to keep those clothes, take them off before I cuff you to the bed." I did as he said, which wasn't easy when you can't see anything. "Good, now lay down on the bed, arms and legs out." I did this, and it was weird. I was just in my bra and underwear, basically blind, and being cuffed to the bed. He was making it so I couldn't move much, but I was still comfortable. "Now don't make a noise, or there will be a punishment." He started running his hands lightly over my legs, always stopping when it got close to my aching center. I wanted to call him a lot of names right now, but it was kinda fun. Kinky. But I was tired of his teasing. i tried to move or something, but when I did he held me still by my hips. "Stop moving. If you try something like that again it will be way worse." "It can't get any worse than this!" I said, not realizing I said it until it was already out of my lips. Oh shit.  
"Didn't I say no talking? Hmm...what should your punishment be?" I have never seen this side of Christian, but it was really turning me on. "I could keep touching you, but never where you need it. I could use the whip. That may be fun. Or I could fuck your brains out until you are about to come, and leave you there until you learn to keep quiet. Yea, I think I will go with that one. Maybe you should have listened when I told you to stay quiet." Oh god, this was going to be pure torture. How could I not make noise when he was touching me? I had enough trouble before, now it will take every ounce of my self control.  
"I hope you weren't planning on keeping these." He said about my underwear. he grabbed them and ripped them off. Oh well. He then did the same with my bra. He climbed up on top of me and before I could even comprehend it, he thrusted inside me. I almost screamed, and had to bite my lip to hold in the moans. He was thrusting really hard, and man it felt good. It hurt a little, but the good over-rode the bad. He kept at it for a while, and I felt a clench in my stomach. It is so hard to stay quiet when you are feeling as good as this. And the fact that I couldn't move my arms or legs, or even see, made it so much worse. I think he knew that I was almost there, because he chose then to pull away. I was devastated. "Well, now we wait to see if you can learn your lesson or not. I kinda need a shower, so I will be back when I'm done. All this excitement has made me really need a nice shower. I bet you wish you listened now, huh?" I pursed my lips so I wouldn't say anything. He chuckled and went into the bathroom. I sighed. So I get to sit here, after the most erotic night of my life, completely naked and bound, and I can't do a thing about it. Well, I'm sure if I tried I could be able to get out of the handcuffs, but that wouldn't be any fun. I can't wait until Christian comes back so we can finish this. Well, I guess I didn't have to wait to long. "Have you learned you lesson?" He asked. I nodded my head. "That's good. Now I will allow you to make as much noise as you want. I will undo your feet, but your arms are staying there." "Just hurry! This is complete fucking torture!!!" I yelled. "As you wish." And he undid my feet. It felt great to have my feet free, and now I could rub my legs together and get some friction where it is really needed. "Oh no you don't. That is my job." He pulled my legs apart and started rubbing my sex. "Wow, you are really wet. Hmm...I guess you want me to do something about that don't you"  
"Yes I do! Please hurry up. I can't take your teasing anymore"  
"Okay. Well what do you want me to do"  
"I want you to fuck me hard until I come screaming your name." He must have gotten the idea, because the next thing I know he is on me, pounding into me like his life depends on it. "Holy fuck Christian." I moaned. He was grunting with all the effort. We were both panting hard, and it should have been embarrassing. My orgasm came really quickly, and his soon followed. End of Hot and sweaty scene!  
We lay there huffing and puffing on the bed. "Do you mind taking off the blindfold and cuffs now?" I asked.  
"Sure. That would probably be a pretty good plan." He undid them, and it felt great to be able to see again. I grabbed him and kissed him. As soon as he tried to deepen it I pulled away. "Night hot-stuff." I said.  
He laughed. "Night Rosie"  
"If you want to keep your nuts, you may not want to call me that ever again." "Okay. Sweet dreams." He whispered in my ear. I fell asleep soon after that.

I woke up and Christian was still asleep. He was so cute when he slept. I brushed his hair out of his eyes, and he started to stir. He looked up at me with his gorgeous blue eyes and smiled. "I love waking up to you." "And I love waking up to you, too. We need to talk." "Uh oh. Isn't that the start of all break-ups?" He actually looked scared.  
"No, well yea, but I'm not breaking up with you. I wanted to talk to you about Lissa and the ball"  
His face filled with relief. "Okay, well I didn't even hear about the ball until she told me, and I guess I kind of have to go. Do you want to be my date?" He asked.  
"Really? I can be your date and your guardian?" I know Lissa told me that yesterday on the phone, but I wanted to make sure he was okay with it. "Of course you can. And if someone has something to say about it, then you can beat them up and I will light them on fire." He always knows how to make me laugh.  
"Did Lissa tell you about who she was dating now"  
"Uh, no. That would have been awkward. Sh just told me that she was happy for us and that we had to come to the royal ball for some big announcement." "Oh, she didn't tell me there was anything about a big announcement. Hmm. Well, she told me who she was dating and you will never guess who it is"  
"Adrian"  
"Nope. Jesse Zeklos"  
"Really? That is a little disgusting"  
"I thought the same thing. But she told me that they got to know each other and he was actually really nice. I still don't like him, but I will try to get along if with him as long as he doesn't make any blood-whore comments. I mean, I didn't like you at first, but I tried to not hate you for Lissa. I guess I could do the same now"  
"As long as you don't run away with him is they break up, that's great! But still, Jesse? She never used to like him at all. That is really weird"  
"Yea I know. But what are we going to wear to the ball? It is in about a week. We have to look great"  
"You can wear a paper bag and look great. Why don't you wear that purple dress? That was really hot. And I think I have a purple tie somewhere that would match"  
"Okay. But I wouldn't wear a paper bag, there are too many fire and water users that would try their hardest to see what's underneath"  
"That's true. But only this fire user is allowed to see what's underneath"  
"Exactly, Sparky. So when will we be going to Court? I'm sure Lissa wants to talk to me, but I really don't want to see Adrian." I grimaced.  
"Yea, you still haven't told me about what happened that night. I don't want to know specifics, but what did he do?" He asked, and he really looked concerned.  
"Well, I remember I was angry about not being with Lissa, so I went to Adrian's to drown myself in vodka. Next thing I know, I wake up naked in his bed. I got up and went to say hi and get breakfast, and he started apologizing and I didn't know why. When he told me that he bit me, I yelled at him and left. I think I may have hit him too. And then I got my stuff and met you at the plane." I was crying by now, and he was wiping off my tears. "He made me his blood whore. I didn't even know what was going on. I was so drunk I couldn't remember anything"  
"Shh...it's okay. I'm here for you and I will never hurt you. I promise. I won't let him hurt you either. We don't have to go if you don't want to." He was so nice. He would do just about anything for me.  
"That's really nice Christian, but we have to go. All the royals do. Do you realize that right now you are acting the total opposite as last night"  
He laughed. "Yea, that was a lot of fun. Did you think so"  
"I thought it was complete torture, but it was great. I have never had sex that amazing in my whole life. Not that I have been with that many people, but it was still a lot of fun. Maybe I should disobey you more often." I waggled my eyebrows.  
"Oh really? Well, maybe next time it won't be so fun. Maybe it wouldn't be as good next time"  
"Hmm. Maybe I will have to take that chance." "Well maybe I will just tickle you until you obey me." He said. He started tickling me, knowing that I am extremely ticklish, from previous times. "Christian...please...stop!" I said between giggles. "Not until you promise to do as I say! No more backtalk from you"  
"Obviously you forgot who you are talking to." I jumped off the bed, only to be pulled back on from behind. Bad move for him, I landed on top. "Now let's see if you are ticklish." I started tickling him. He was too, because he started laughing and squirming. "Now I won't stop until you say you will always obey me"  
"No! You can't be trusted"  
"Well you better trust me, or else I will keep going. And I have great stamina, so I could tickle you until you pass out from laughing so hard. How would you like that"  
"How about...a deal? I will do...whatever you say...for today." He was trying hard not to laugh, and failing miserably.  
"Deal." I stop tickling him, but stayed on top of him.  
"Do you realize that neither of us has clothes on?" He asked. I actually hadn't, but it was kinda funny. He must have seen my answer on my face, because he started laughing. "Well, what do you want to do about it, master" He said sarcastically. "First of all, lose the attitude with me. Second, I think you should give me a lap dance." Oh, this was going to be great.  
"You're kidding me." I shook my head no. "Why? Can't we just have sex without the dancing"  
"Nope. You said you would do what I want, and this is what I want. Go wait out in the living room and I will tell you when to come back"  
"What are you going to do?" He looked really concerned. And he should be.  
"You'll see. Now go. Leave the pants here." I said as he went to put his pants on. He left, and I looked around until I found what I wanted. A camera. This was all going to be on tape as blackmail. You never know when you will need it. I put a bra and some underwear on, I decided a while ago that it would be a good idea to leave some in here. I put some music on that was on his Ipod. The song I decided to put on was Untouched by The Veronica's. Perfect. His stereo had a remote, so I brought it with me and sat on the edge of the bed. "You can come in now!" I yelled.  
He came in,and I started the music. He came over and started swaying his hips to the music. It was so funny, and hot. I was completely turned on. He looked so embarrassed. He dropped into my lap and grinded into me with his ass. "Come on, I know you can do better than that Pyro! I've seen what you can do"  
He groaned. "I can't believe you are making me do this. Thank god no one can see this utter humiliation." Well, little did he know.  
"Well, keep going or no sex for a week." I really hoped he kept going.  
"That is hardly fair." He was still dancing for me, and he started doing better after I said the thing about no sex. Guys.  
When the song was over, he fell onto the bed beside me. "I will never forgive you for this." He said. I laughed at him.  
"Stop being such a drama queen. I am sure there is something I can do to get you to forgive me." I said, slowly crawling up his stomach. Since he wasn't wearing any clothes, it was easy to see what I was doing to him. "Oh yea? What might that be. It would take an awful lot. You owe me." "I owe you nothing, but you do have to do as I say." I was up to his face by now, and started kissing him. He kissed me back, but being the bitch I was, I pulled away and stood up. Come on, we need to get dressed and see if Tasha is going to the ball too. You get the shower first." He was still on the bed. "That was really, really, really mean. Now I am going to need a very cold shower, no thanks to you." "Yea, yea. Go now. I command you." "You know," He said as he got up. "this is going to get really old, really fast. I can't wait until today is over"  
"Suck it up, buttercup." I went to my room first, to get clothes for my shower when he was done. I went back into his room, and turned off the camera. I am so happy I got that all on tape. I put it in my room so I could edit it later. I got back into his room just in time for him to get out of the shower. "I don't understand why you can't use your own shower. Not that I mind, but wouldn't it take less time?" He asked.  
"Yea, but I like you shampoo better. So buy me some and I will use my own shower." I said with a smile. "You're a piece of work. Hurry up though, because I am not going to see Tasha alone." After my shower, I got dressed and went to see Christian in the living room. He was laying on the couch with his eyes closed. He looked so good. He was wearing black jeans that were a little tight, and a white t-shirt with some kind of black pattern on the front. How did I get so lucky to have a boyfriend like him? Wait. We weren't really boyfriend and girlfriend. Well what are we then? I should ask him about it. "See something you like, Rose?" I jumped. I didn't see him open his eyes.  
"Don't steal my line, Sparky. And of course I see something I like. I see something I really like"  
"I know, I'm hot"  
"Someone has an overinflated ego." I said.  
"Yea, and"  
I sighed. "Come on. Weren't we going to ask Tasha about the ball"  
"Yea. She will probably want to take Dimitri, so you won't be the only dhampir there"  
"I forgot about that. Are you sure you want to take me? People won't expect you to take your guardian as your date." I was giving him a chance to bail if he wanted to. I really hope he didn't though.  
"I don't care what they think. I love you and there is nothing they can do about it. Anyway, they don't like me already so it's not like this will do anything to my social status." "I love you too. and they don't hate you, they just don't understand you. There is a difference." We were walking downstairs now, hand in hand.  
"No, I'm pretty sure they hate me, as well as my whole family. But that's okay. I have you and that's all I need"  
"Aw...you're so sweet"  
"I know." He said.  
"So you two are finally up. I think you need an alarm up there. You are always coming down here really late." Tasha said as we walked into the big living room.  
"Well, we wouldn't have come down at all, but we needed to talk to you." I said.  
"About what"  
"We talked to Lissa yesterday and she was telling us about the ball that's coming up and we were wondering if you were going?" Christian said.  
"I have to go. So I'm guessing you are going together?" We nodded. "Okay, well I will get a plane ready for Friday and we can go. I still have to go shopping for a dress though. Do you want to go with me Rose? I would love some girl time. We could even get manicures and pedicures. It will be fun"  
"Sure, I'll go. I already have a dress though. When do you want to go?" I asked.  
"Well, today is Monday, so how about Thursday. Then we will be ready for the ball on Saturday, and our flight Friday. Sound good"  
"Sounds perfect."

I will make shopping and Lissa next chapter. But I need ideas for after that!! Please review! If you send a suggestion maybe I will send a few paragraphs from the next chapter....or include your name as one of the upcoming new characters. 


	8. Uh oh

Okay. This is a loooong one. Almost 5000 words!!! I am proud to say I wrote this chapter and part of the last one in bout 5 hours! :D I should get some reviews for that. It would help encourage my thinking.  
This is a very dramatic chapter, and a new character is involved...oooohhh...aaahhh.  
So here you go....

RPOV It's Thursday. I am going shopping with Tasha today, and Christian is stying at home. He wanted to come, but we yelled at him until he walked away sulking. I'll make it up to him later. I have had a peaceful few days, Adrian hasn't pulled me into his dreams at all and Christian and I have been having a lot of fun. In and out of the room. I am very excited to see Lissa and Eddie, since I haven't seen them since school ended. We are going to have to visit them more often. Or they could visit us. I am not looking forward to seeing Jesse though. I don't know what she could ever see in him. It's craziness. Anyway, Tasha and I already went shopping and we were getting manicures and pedicures right now. Tasha got a really pretty black dress with blue accessories. I already had my purple dress, but I got some black shoes and a nice necklace to go with it. The necklace was silver and it had a swirling rose pattern on it. It was really pretty. We were getting our nails painted to match our dresses. Mine was a light shade of purple, but it would still match the dress. Tasha was getting a nice blue that matched her eyes, as well as her accessories. "Isn't this nice Rose? I can't wait until the party. It's going to be great." Tasha said.  
"I can't wait to see Lissa again. I feels like it has been forever. I just hope Adrian doesn't mess things up." "What did he do"  
"He was just a jerk, and did some things while we were both drunk that I can't forgive him for. He seems to think I will, and knowing him he will use his power to try and get Christian and I part so he can have a chance. I just really don't want that to happen. "  
"Well, you are pretty kick ass, and even if he is the queens son, you could beat him up and say that he was harassing you. That could work." We both laughed at that. "And I don't think anything he does could keep Christian away from you. I haven't seen him this happy since before his parents died. I am so happy you can do that for him. Thank you"  
"It's my pleasure. Really." I wiggled my eyebrows.  
"Yea, I know. I can hear you guys. You are going to need to find your own place soon, because I need my sleep and you two keep me up all night. It's really gross"  
"Sorry 'bout that. If he wasn't your nephew, I would show you this video I took. It is hilarious. I made him give me a lap dance to the song Untouched, and he was butt naked and didn't know I got it on tape"  
"That is funny. I would rather not see that though. And be careful who you do show it too. You may want to tell Christian about it first"  
"I will. And I edited so there is a smiley face in front of his junk. So if you ever want to see it, let me know"  
"Alright. It's not very likely though." We just chatted about other random things until our nails were done. We were both hungry afterwards so we went to a nice Italian restaurant before going home. When we got there, Christian was passed out on the couch in the main living room. "He's so cute when he sleeps." I said.  
"Ugh, you guys are worse than I thought." "Well he is! Just look at him"  
"I know, I am absolutely adorable, aren't I?" Christian said with his eyes still closed.  
"You're such an ass hole, I hope you know that." I said.  
"Of course I know that. You tell me almost daily"  
"You would think you would do something about it by now, huh"  
"Nope. If I wasn't an ass hole, then I wouldn't be the Christian you know and love"  
"You are so full of yourself, you cocky bastard"  
"Oh, I haven't showed you how cocky I can be. You couldn't handle it"  
"I think I am going to be sick." Tasha said. "You should both pack for tomorrow. But please don't jump each other the second you get up there. Wait until we're at court and I can get a room far away from yours." "What! That would be about 24 hours!" Christian yelled.  
"Yea, you can go that long without sex. Maybe Rose has something to show you too"  
"Very subtle Tasha." I said.  
"I know. Now go pack!" She said. We went upstairs and had our things packed in about 20 minutes. I packed my dress, some spare clothes: formal and casual, my guardian outfit (you never know) and some "pajama's". When we were sitting in the living room watching TV Christian said "So what was Tasha talking about when she said you have something to show me?" Just thinking about the video made me start laughing. I was laughing so hard tears were in my eyes. "What could it be that is making you laugh so hard"  
"You know when I made you give me a lap dance?" I asked him.  
"Yea. What about it"  
"Well, I kinda got it on tape"  
"WHAT! Why is this the first I'm hearing of this? And how does Tasha know? You showed her. Oh god"  
"No, don't worry I didn't show her. She said she didn't want to see it. Do you want to? I edited it so it's funnier now"  
"Yea sure. But you have to get rid of it after. It is a disgrace to my manhood"  
"Trust me, you're manhood is not a disgrace. Maybe your masculinity, but that's it." I set up my computer to show it to him. He groaned when he saw the smiley face. "Really? I can't believe you"  
"Well, sorry but I am not getting rid of this. I have a hard copy somewhere else, actually two. This one and the original. So deleting this won't do anything." "You aren't planning on showing anyone are you?" "I don't know. I haven't decided yet. For now it's a no, but that could change." I said with an evil grin. "I know how I can take your mind off of it though"  
"How?" So I showed him, and it was great.

I woke up in the morning slightly sore. Last night was fun. Wait! I get to see Lissa today! I jumped out of bed and started dancing around the room. "Are you okay or did I go to hard last night?" Christian said with his signature smirk in place.  
"No! I get to see Lissa and Eddie today!" I yelled.  
"Calm down Rose. I thought for sure you would be tired after last night"  
"Nope. Well I was, but not anymore! Come on. We have to get ready to go!" I dragged him onto the bathroom and slammed the door on him. "Shower. Now." I yelled through the door. And that bastard was laughing at me.  
I went to have my own shower. I stole his shampoo and gave him mine. I hope he doesn't mind. After I was done, I got dressed in blue skinny jeans and a flowing red top. I grabbed my suitcase and ran into the living room. Christian was waiting for me there. "Let's go Speedy Gonzales." He said.  
We ran, well I ran and dragged him, down the stairs to the front door. Tasha was there waiting for us. "Well I guess you are excited." She said.  
"I am! Very. So we have to go so I can see Lissa." "Okay. Put your bags in the back of the car and we can go." She said. I squealed in joy and put my stuff in. We rode to the airport in silence, me tapping my leg the whole time. When we finally got in the air, I was very jittery. It was a 3 hour flight (?) and felt like forever. We had a private plane so it was just the three of us and a lot of room. When we finally arrived, I think Christian was relieved. I was squeezing his hand most of the time. I ran out of the plane, and saw Lissa standing there. "Lissa!" I yelled.  
"Rose!" We ran to each other and hugged. "It's been too long. You can't ever stay away that long again." "Well you can visit us too, you know"  
"True. I am so happy you are here"  
"Me too"  
"Man, girls are such saps." Christian said from behind me.  
"Shut up Pyro. I did bring it you know." I said, talking about the tape. He knew what I was talking about and shut his mouth.  
"So are you guys really together? I thought you hated each other"  
"Yes we are. And didn't you and Jesse used to hate each other"  
"We didn't hate each other, we just never talked. Now come with me. I'll show you where you are staying. You don't mind being away from Tasha right?" She asked.  
Christian and I laughed. "She was going to request a room away from ours anyway. She thinks we make to much noise." He said smiling.  
"Well it sucks that there are so many people visiting then. You two will have to be quieter. The guardians will bring your bags. Come on." We followed her, catching up along the way. It turns out Tatiana has some disease and may not live much longer. Lissa is one of the most likely people to be in charge afterwards. I was really excited for her.  
"Hey Lissa!" Someone called from behind us. I turned around and of course, it was Jesse. At least it wasn't Adrian. "Oh, hey Jesse." He came over and gave her a kiss.  
"Rose. Long time, no see." He said. "Ozera" He said, nodding to Christian.  
"Hey Jesse. How's it going?" I was going to try to be nice to him for Lissa. "Pretty good. Is it true you two are a thing now?" I nodded. "Wow. Who woulda thought"  
"Well we are very alike." I said. "'Opposites attract' doesn't really work for us"  
"I guess not." Lissa said. "Where's Eddie? I want to see him too." "He will be here later. He said he would meet us for dinner, so we should get you to your room so you can get ready." "Okay. Adrian won't be there will he?" "He might be. I think he knows you're here, so don't be surprised if he shows up uninvited." "Ugh. I just hope he gets that I am with Pyro here and will never go back to him. He only came into my dreams once so far, which is a surprise, but he looked pretty drunk"  
"Don't worry. If he bugs you I'll set a fire around him and maybe it will catch the alcohol on his breath and light him up like a campfire. That would be fun to watch." Christian said.  
"Aw, my hero." I said, giving a kiss. "Does your hero get a reward for his brave skills?" He asked.  
"Maybe later"  
"Um..hello? We are still here and that is kinda disgusting." Jesse said.  
"Tasha has heard way worse." Christian said.  
"And don't forget when she came upstairs and saw us on the couch. That was funny." "Not funny for her. We couldn't stop laughing, but she was disgusted." He said.  
"Okay. We are leaving now, but we will send someone up to bring you for dinner in an hour, so keep your hands off of each other." Lissa said.  
"I'll try, but she is usually the one who starts it." Christian said innocently.  
"That's bullshit and you know it. And you never complained before"  
"Just make sure you are ready and presentable in an hour." She sid before walking away.

An hour, and a lot of kissing later, there was a knock on the door. It was a guardian I didn't recognize. "I am here to take you to dinner with Princess Vasilisa and Lord Zeklos." He said.  
We left with him, and met them at the restaurant. I was wearing a light blue dress that went to my knees, and Christian wore a dark blue dress shirt and black dress pants. We both looked great. There were a few people we recognized there, but they just stared at us. They weren't the people I like to hang out with, and they didn't like to hang out with me. The waitress led us to the table where Lissa and Jesse already sat. "Hey Rose." Lissa said. She stood up and gave both of us a hug. Jesse also stood up and gave me a kiss on the cheek. That was unexpected. "Eddie isn't here yet, but he should be soon"  
"Alright." We all sat down and began talking. A few minutes later, someone came over and almost tackled me on the seat.  
"Rose! I missed you my bitch!" It was Eddie.  
"Hey, you're my bitch, get it straight. And I missed you too. Now get off of me before I get you off." I said.  
"You haven't changed a bit!" "I changed a little. I think I got bitchier. Christian is contagious." "Yea well I guess as his guardian you do hang around him a lot." "Wait, you guys didn't tell him?" I asked Lissa and Jesse. They shook their heads no. " Okay, well Christian and I are dating, Eddie." "Really? Wow. That's insane. You used to hate each other!" "Why is that the first thing out of everyones mouth when we tell them that?" I asked no one in particular. "So do you have a special someone as well Eddie?" "Well, I have been seeing Mia a bit, but she is in Europe with her family so she won't be back for a while." "Oh, that's great." I said.  
We talked some more, until our dinner came. By then I had quite a bit of wine. I think we all did. When dinner was over we decided to go back to Lissa and Jesse's room so we could have our own mini party. "What do you want to do?" Jesse said. It sounded more like Wata wondo?  
"We should play truth or dare!" Christian said.  
"Good idea. Rose goes first, because she's the best." Jesse said.  
"Okay, well we all have to get in a circle. Then we play." I said. I took a few minutes to get everyone in a circle, or square. "Okay Eddie. Truth or dare"  
"Dare of course." He said. Just as I was about to tell him his dare there was a knock on the door. "Fuck. Who dares disturb our game?" I yelled. Lissa started laughing. "Rose, what if that's the queen?" "Then I would say oops. Sorry, I'm drunk!" I said that with a sideways smile.  
She went to go get the door and we were all laughing for no real reason. "Uh, Rose?" Lissa said.  
"Yes Lissa. Is it our dear queeny at the door?" I said in a fake British accent.  
"Nope"  
"Then who is it"  
"It's me little dhampir, and I really need to talk to you." Oh no. It was Adrian.  
"I don't want to talk to you now or ever. So go away! I banish you." Everyone started cracking up around me, which got me laughing again too.  
"Rose, please? It's important"  
"If I say yes will you leave me alone"  
"If you hear what I have to tell you, and still don't want me to be around then yes, I will." He sounded sincere, so I decided to go. I took me three tries to get up straight, but I finally made my way to the door safely. We walked down the hall a bit until we were in an unused area of the building.  
"Thanks for coming to talk to me little dhampir. You don't know how much I have missed you. I am sorry for what I did, I didn't mean to and you know it. I got out of control, and didn't realize what I did. I know that is no excuse, but I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. I love you Rose, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life." He put his hand in his pocket and pulled out a box. He got down on one knee and said "I haven't been with another girl since I met you Rose, and that has to mean something. I love you more than my own life, and you mean the world to me. I will try to make it up to you for the rest of my life if you will let me. Please. Will you marry me, little dhampir"  
I started crying. "Get up Adrian"  
"What?" "Get up. Now." He stood up and I slapped him across the face. Hard. My hand stung, so I can only imagine how much it hurt him. "How dare you. I told you already: I will NEVER go back to you. I don't love you. At the moment I don't even like you. I am happy with Christian and I won't leave him. Now I never EVER want to see your face again"  
"Little dhampir, Rose, please. I love you so much. You can't do this to me." He had tears running down his face now.  
"I can't do this to you? Really? You bit me when I was drunk and I couldn't do anything about it, and I actually trusted you. I was ready to start something with you, and YOU screwed it up. Not me, you. Now get out of my face"  
"Rose"  
"NOW! I don't want to see you ever again! Don't you get that?" I was yelling really loudly now. "I love Christian, not you. I want to spend my life with Christian, not you. It will never be you, always him. Now get that in your thick skull and move on with your life." "If I can't be with you, I don't want to be with anyone"  
"Well, get over that because you will never be with me." With that, I turned and ran down the hall. I didn't want to go back to the room, so I went outside. I walked around for a bit, until I got tired. I sat down on a bench that was close by. I was in a little garden area and it was really nice. I could think here.  
I didn't want to be with Adrian at all, but I felt a little bad about what I said. I loved Christian with all my heart. But if I didn't get my point across, he would have never gotten the hint. Why are guys so confusing. "Are you okay?" Someone asked. I didn't realize until then that I was crying. I looked up and saw a cute guy with brown hair and emerald green eyes. He looked a little bit like Adrian. "Yea, I'm fine." I said. "You don't look fine. Do you want to talk about it? Or I could help you back to your room if you want." He seemed really nice. That just made me cry harder. He came over and sat beside me. He put his arms around me and hugged me. "What's wrong? You can tell me." Oh what the hell.  
"Guy trouble. I used to like this guy but some...stuff happened and I left him. Now I am with another guy and I love him so much, and he loves me and is so great to me. But the first guy came over tonight and proposed to me. I slapped him and screamed at him and he was even crying. Now I feel a little bad, even though I don't want to be with him anymore. It's just all so confusing"  
"Okay, well if you really love the second guy and he is nice to you, stay with him. If you feel bad about what you did to the first guy, then wait a few days and see if you can apologize. Just don't give him the wrong idea." Wow. He was really smart.  
"Thank you. Why can't all guys be as nice as you?" I asked. "Because I am one of a kind." He smiled at me. I knew that smile. Oh my god. He is related to Adrian. How did I not realize this earlier? "What's wrong? You look like you re going into shock or something." "What's your name?" I asked him.  
"Jaime Ivashkov. Why? What's yours"  
"Rose Hathaway. Are you perhaps related to Adrian Ivashkov?" "Wow. I have heard of you. You're a great guardian. And yea, he is my brother. How do you know him"  
I must have started hyperventilating and shaking or something, because he was shaking me. "Rose, what's wrong? Please tell me"  
"You're Adrian's brother. How could I not have guessed. You look the exact same. Oh my god"  
"What is it? What does he have to do with anything"  
"He is the first guy." I said.  
"Wait, what? That would mean...no! You're the girl that broke his heart? I thought she was a moroi! No offense. You changed him for the better, well until recently. He has been drunk nonstop for the past month or so. So he proposed to you?" I nodded. "And you slapped him and yelled at him" Again, I nodded. "Did you say you made him cry? I haven't seen him cry since he was 5 and cut open his leg biking. Wow. What did you say"  
I took a shaky breath. "I basically told him I was in love with Christian and never wanted to see him again. He may have taken it very badly." "Christian. As in Ozera?" "Yea. I am his guardian, but we were kinda friends before that and just hit it off." "Wow. Okay, well I can see why he would have cried. Rose, he is madly in love with you. He always talked about you, just never mentioned a name, and he said he loved you all the time. Are you sure you can't give him a chance? I mean what did he do that was so bad"  
"You don't want to know"  
"Well, it can't be that bad. You can forgive him"  
"NO I CAN'T! I had sex with him and he bit me! I was drunk and he bit me! I couldn't do anything about it! He kept saying he didn't mean to, but I don't believe him. And if you think that isn't enough of a reason, then just go away and leave me alone. Why do all Ivashkov's make me so angry." I mumbled the last part, but yelled the first,  
"Maybe it runs in our blood. But I do see why you would want to leave him after that. It was a horrible thing to do, but I don't think he would have done it on purpose. Just try to forgive him. You don't have to take him back if you are with someone else who you love more, but at least forgive him. Please." "I'll think about it. But I really need to get back to my apartment. I am tired and they are probably wondering where I am"  
"They? Who's they"  
"Christian, Lissa Dragomir, Eddie Castile and Jesse Zeklos"  
"You're friends with princess Dragomir?" "Yes. Best friends. I was supposed to be her guardian too, but that didn't happen because queen bitch hates me. Oh sorry, I forgot she's your aunt"  
"No worries. She can be a bitch sometimes. Here, I'll take you home, okay"  
"Sure, I guess. I don't thin I would be able to find my way back"  
So he walked me back to my room, and we didn't talk much. When we were almost to my room we heard yelling. It was Christian. I ran over to see what was wrong.  
"Where is she? What the hell did you do to her?" He yelled at Adrian. Oh great.  
"I didn't do anything to her. She ran away from me." He had a bruise beginning at the side of his face from where I slapped him...oops. He was slumped against the wall on the floor. Christian was standing over him with flames in his hands. I went over and grabbed him from behind. He pushed me to the ground before he saw who it was. When he turned around to look at who grabbed him, his face went from murderous to apologetic. "I am sorry Rose. I didn't see who it was. Are you okay? Don't ever do that again." He picked me up and hugged me to him.  
"I'm okay Christian. Don't worry about it"  
"So you will forgive him but not me." Adrian said, still slumped on the floor. "I don't see how that is fair"  
"Well for one, he didn't bite me. And I love him. I don't love you. I can't believe I was going to apologize to you"  
"You were going to apologize to me?" He asked.  
"Yea. Was. I talked to your brother Jaime, and he convinced me to. But now I've decided against it. You deserved every word I said"  
"Rose, just walk away. Please." Jaime said from behind me. I didn't realize it, but I was walking towards Adrian with my hands in fists. I stopped where I was but I didn't move away. "Rose...come on. You don't want to hurt him"  
"Yea right. All she wants to do is hurt me. All sh has ever done is hurt me. I don't know why. I was always nice to you Rose. I loved you, and gave you whatever you wanted and more, and you didn't care. You never liked me, from the day we met. Can you please tell me why"  
I sighed in frustration. "I never liked you because you tried so hard to get me. I felt like you only wanted me because I didn't want you. I felt like you only wanted me to show me to all your friends and prove you could get Rose Hathaway. And the worst of all, I felt like you just wanted me because you could drink from me. And when I was ready to give you a chance, you did bite me. All the trust I had in you left the second I saw that bite"  
He was crying again. Definitely drunk. "I told you, I didn't mean to! I love you Rose"  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" And I punched him. Really, really hard. He was probably going to have a broken nose and a black eye, but t the moment I didn't really care. Christian ran up behind me and grabbed my arms before I could do it again. And I would have too. Jaime went to see if Adrian was okay. He was unconscious, so I must have knocked his head into the wall. I was struggling to get free and winning, so Christian threw me on the ground and layed on top of me.  
"Rose stop. Please stop for me. I hate seeing you like this. Calm down"  
"Don't tell me to calm down. I said as I pushed him off of me. When I was angry, I was really strong. It was easy to push him off. I didn't want to hit Adrian again, so I decided to go back outside. Maybe I could go to the gym and work out some of my stress and anger. I was running to get outside and took the stairs. I didn't want to wait for the elevator; too slow. I was about halfway down the stairs when I tripped. That's what I get for running down them and not paying attention. I tumbled down and hit the wall at the bottom. The last thing I remember was pain. Then it all went black. 


	9. omygosh!

I lied. The ball won't be until probably next chapter. Too much going on in this one!! Thanks for your reviews. Some of them make me laugh, and they all make me smile. I am very lucky to have such great readers like you guys!  
CPOV When Rose didn't show up back in the room after about 20 minutes I decided to look for her. I wasn't nearly as drunk as the rest of them, but I still had a little trouble walking in a straight line. I wonder where she could be. I wandered around the halls randomly. Hmm...there is Adrian by himself on the floor. It looks like he has been crying, and that Rose hit him with a 4x4. "Where the hell is she." I asked him.  
"I don't know. She left." he mumbled.  
"That's bull and you know it. What happened"  
"I asked her to marry me and she yelled at me and slapped me, then ran away." She slapped him? Remind me to never get on her bad side. Ow.  
"You proposed to her? Really? Did you think she would take you back when she is happy with me"  
"Yes I did. I love her, and I thought she loved me"  
"Where is she? What the hell did you do to her?" I was yelling now. "I didn't do anything to her. She ran away from me." I was seriously thinking about burning him at the moment. Someone grabbed me from behind, and without looking to see who it was, I knocked them over. I turned around and...oh no. It was Rose. "I am sorry Rose. I didn't see who it was. Are you okay? Don't ever do that again." "I'm okay Christian. Don't worry about it." What did I do to deserve her?  
"So you will forgive him but not me." Adrian said. "I don't see how that is fair"  
"Well for one, he didn't bite me. And I love him. I don't love you. I can't believe I was going to apologize to you." She was going to apologize? He should be the one apologizing to her.  
"You were going to apologize to me?" He asked.  
"Yea. Was. I talked to your brother Jaime, and he convinced me to. But now I've decided against it. You deserved every word I said." He has a brother? Rose was walking towards Adrian and looked like she was going to punch him. "Rose, just walk away. Please." Said someone from behind us. I guess it was Adrian's brother. They looked a lot alike. "Rose...come on. You don't want to hurt him"  
"Yea right. All she wants to do is hurt me. All sh has ever done is hurt me. I don't know why. I was always nice to you Rose. I loved you, and gave you whatever you wanted and more, and you didn't care. You never liked me, from the day we met. Can you please tell me why?" Man he's a baby. But I guess if Rose broke my heart I would be upset too. She sighed. "I never liked you because you tried so hard to get me. I felt like you only wanted me because I didn't want you. I felt like you only wanted me to show me to all your friends and prove you could get Rose Hathaway. And the worst of all, I felt like you just wanted me because you could drink from me. And when I was ready to give you a chance and to trust you, you did bite me. All the trust I had in you left the second I saw that bite." Wow, I didn't know she was actually going to give him a chance. He started crying. Again. "I told you, I didn't mean to! I love you Rose"  
"STOP SAYING THAT!" She yelled. Then she punched him very hard. That has got to hurt, even if you are drunk. Good thing he can use spirit. I ran up behind her to try and hold her back. Man, she was a fighter. She knocked Adrian out, and Jaime went to check up on him. I was having a hard time here because Rose was struggling to get free. She was about to win too, so I threw her on the ground and used all of my body weight to hold her down. "Rose stop. Please stop for me. I hate seeing you like this. Calm down." I said worriedly. "Don't tell me to calm down." She said, pushing me off of her like I was a pillow. When sh got up, she ran towards the stairs. She hopefully wouldn't hurt anyone on the way so I stayed here. I will go find her in a while. "We need to get him to the Infirmary." Jaime said.  
"Good idea. The elevator isn't big enough, so let's take him down the stairs. It's only two flights." I suggested, not that I really wanted to help take him down. I wanted to go find Rose and see if she was okay. So we carried him down the first flight of stairs and had to take a break. Damn he was heavy for a moroi. He sure is heavier than he looks. After we took a rest, we continued down the stairs. That's when I saw Rose laying unconscious at the bottom of the stairs. "Rose!" I dropped Adrian and ran to her. Good thing I was just holding his legs. "We can't take both of them. Adrian is really heavy. Call a guardian or something to help us." He said.  
"I'll call Dimitri. He's strong." So I took out my phone and called him. Tasha put his number in my phone in case of emergency. This was an emergency. "Hello? Guardian Belikov speaking"  
"Dimitri! It's Christian. I really need your help. Rose punched Adrian and he's out cold and ran away, so his brother and I were taking him to the infirmary and Rose fell down the stairs, or was pushed or something. We can't carry them both so can you some help us?" "Yes. Where are you? I'll be there in a few minutes." I told him where we were and said good bye.  
"It's okay Rose, help is coming. I'll make sure you get better"  
RPOV My head hurt. I don't even remember what happened. Okay, so I talked to Adrian and got mad. I ran away and talked to his brother. We went back and ran into Christian and Adrian 'talking'. I got in on it and punched Adrian. Then I ran away and I think I fell down the stairs. Wow. That is going to wound my ego. I must have bumped my head, because it's pounding. Ow. I tried to open my eyes but the light really hurt my head. I groaned. "Rose!? Are you awake? Please talk to me." It was Christian.  
"My head hurts." I said.  
"Yea, well you took a really nasty fall down the stairs. Other than that are you okay? I have to go get the doctor but do you need anything"  
"No, I'm fine. Maybe some water please. Don't be too long though."My throat felt dry.  
"Wow, something must be wrong. You just said please"  
"Shut it Sparky. I'm not in the mood." But I smiled anyway. It was nice to hear his voice, even if I couldn't see his face.  
"Ah, the good old Rose. I'll be back in a second." He said. I tried opening my eyes again and had more progress. It still hurt like no other, but I could see. "Hello Rose, good to see you awake." The doctor said. "How are you feeling"  
"I feel like I just fell down a flight of stairs." I retorted. "She's fine. This is how she usually acts, so I don't think there is any permanent brain damage." Christian said. He still looked worried though. "So when am I allowed to get out of here? I spent way too much time in the infirmary back at St. Vlad's, I'm sick and tired of these places"  
"Well you have to stay for a few hours so we can do some tests, but after that you are free to go. There are some people out in the waiting room that are getting on the nurses nerves. They keep asking when they can see you. Do you want me to let them in?" She asked.  
"Yea sure, but if Adrian Ivashkov is there, don't let him in. I may hurt him more"  
"You are the one that did that to him? He is in the next room over. You broke his nose badly and he has severe bruising all over his face. He must have done something horrible to make you that angry." She said.  
"He did some aggravating and annoying things and deserved everything I did to him"  
"Okay, I will go get your friends and family." She said walking out if the room.  
"Family? Who is here from my family?" I asked Christian.  
"Um, well I think you should see for yourself. And here they are now!" "Rose! Are you okay? I tried healing you and you still didn't wake up. You scared me. Don't ever do that again." Lissa said, giving me a big hug.  
"You gave us quite a scare Rose. What happened? Christian wouldn't tell us." Tasha said.  
"Well it wasn't up to me to tell you. If she doesn't want you to know then I wasn't going to be the one being blamed." Christian said.  
"It's okay. I'll tell you. Adrian was being Adrian and said some things that got me mad, after I was already angry at him, so I punched him. I was really angry and wanted to do it again so I ran away. When I was on my way outside I fell down the stairs, and here I am"  
"Well do you mind me asking what he said that made you so angry?" She asked me.  
"It's...complicated. I'd rather not get into it right now. I just really want to leave this hell-hole"  
"Okay, well the I am going to take some tests soon and you can go when the results are ready." Said the doctor.  
"Okay, thanks doc. So Christian, you were saying something about my family being here? Who is it"  
"I don't know where they are, but they were here. I'll go look for them. Maybe they are getting food or something. I'll be back soon." He kissed my forehead and left. I talked to Lissa and Eddie for a while, because Tasha and Dimitri left to go do something. They were still a little hungover from the night before. I was only passed out for a few hours. Christian came back a little while later.  
"Rose, there is someone here that wants to meet you"  
"Okay, well who is it?" I asked. Who could it be? I didn't really know any of my family so it could have been anyone.  
My mom walked in, followed by a tall moroi guy with dark brown hair and very expensive clothes. He had tanned skin, which was very weird for a moroi. Two dhampirs walked in after him. They looked like bodyguards. "Hello Rosemary." The moroi guy said. He had a slight accent, but I didn't know where it was from. "I have been wanting to meet you for quite a while now, but your mother hasn't allowed it. Now that you are finally 18, I contacted her and told her I was going to find you and talk to you. She decided to bring me to see you herself. I would like to introduce myself. I am Abe Mazur"  
Everyone in the room other than the four newcomers and I looked shocked or scared. I had never heard of him, but he must have been some big-shot to get this reaction.  
"Sorry, but I have never heard of you. Just how are you related to me?" "You haven't heard of me? Well that is surprising. Almost everyone has heard of me, some being on good terms and some...not so much." "Yea, but that doesn't explain how you are related to me. Or are you trying to get me to be one of your bodyguards? Because if you are I am not interested"  
"Well I can assure you I am not looking to hire you. And you really are impatient, aren't you? Okay then. I am your father, Rose"  
My what? I have been wanting to know who my father is for my whole life, and I would have never guessed that we would meet with me in the hospital after I just fell down a flight of stairs. That's embarrassing. "You are her father? Her parents are Janine Hathaway and Abe Mazur. No wonder she is such a badass." Christian said. Everyone else just looked even more shocked than before. "My dad. I-what"  
"I know it's a lot to take in Rose, but it's true." My mom said. "This is your father. I didn't want him to be in your life while you were growing up, well not t all actually, but now that you are over 18 there is nothing I can do about it"  
"Maybe when you get out of here we could do dinner or something. I would really like to get to know you." My dad said. My dad. That was going to take a while to get used to.  
"Yea, uh, sure. That would be great I guess." "Okay, well I have some things that I need to go take care of, but I will send someone later to tell you when we could meet. See you later." He said.  
"Bye." Well that was very weird. "Rose, I have your test results back." The doctor said, just walking in. "I would like to talk to you alone, if that would be alright." Uh oh. Why would she need to talk to me alone? Everyone started leaving, except Christian.  
"It's alright, I will call you in if I need you. Okay?" "Okay. I'll see you in a few minutes." He gave me a quick kiss and nodded to the doctor before leaving. "So, what's up doc?" Oh man, I sounded like bigs bunny.  
"Well, I ran some blood test and when we do that, we scan for many things. It turns out that you are pregnant Rose"  
"What? How is that possible?" I said.  
"Well, I'm sure you know how babies are made. And after that fall down the stairs I would like to give you an ultrasound to make sure the baby is alright, and to see how far along you are. When was the last time you had your period?" "I-I don't remember. I haven't been keeping track. But it has been at least a month or two. You don't think it is hurt, do you?" I really hoped I didn't hurt him. I knew it was going to be a boy, I could just tell. "I can't be sure until I do the scan. There isn't anything else abnormal going on, just this. I am assuming that guy that was just here is the father, am I right?" I nodded. "Would you like me to go get him, or wait until after the scan"  
"Wait until after. If the baby is hurt I don't want him to see it"  
"Okay. Well, please lift up the gown so I can put the jelly on your stomach." I did as I was told, putting the blanket over my legs. She put the scanner thing on my stomach and moved it around. "Well from the looks of it, your baby is perfectly fine. We won't be able to tell the sex of it until about the third month, so I can't tell you that now, but I can tell you that the baby looks very healthy and well"  
"Thank you. Can you get Christian in here please?" "Yes I can. Would you like me to leave the machine on so he can see it"  
"That would be great, thanks"  
"No problem. I will be right back." She left to go get him. I m going to be a mom. I am having a baby. We are having a baby. I have never thought of myself as a mother, but now I love my baby so much, there are no words to describe how much.  
"I love you little baby. I will do whatever I can to keep you safe." I murmured to my stomach. But what if Christian didn't want him? I would have to take care of my baby by myself. Lissa would probably help me out though. I knew she was going to be ecstatic. But what was his reaction going to be? He walked in the door then, followed by the doctor. "Are you okay Rose? Why are you crying?" He asked. I didn't even realize I was.  
"Christian, you're going to be a daddy." I said.  
"What? You mean..." He looked up at the screen and saw the baby moving on it. His face lit up like a Christmas tree. "We're having a baby? We're having a baby!" He hugged me, well as best as he could with my stomach covered in goo. "So, you want to keep him? I mean, I wasn't sure what your reaction would be"  
"Of course I want to keep him! Wait...him? So we are having a boy?!" He looked excited. I laughed.  
"We don't know for sure, but I have a feeling it is. I'm so excited Christian! We are going to be parents!" But then a bad thought crept into my mind. He must have seen my sudden mood change on my face.  
"What's wrong? Why do you look like you are about to be sick? Morning sickness?" He seemed truly concerned.  
"No. I just thought of something. My mom is going to kill you." "That's what you're worried about? She can't hurt me. Well, she can but that's what my magic is for. I won't let her hurt me, you or our baby. How are you little baby? This is your daddy. I love you so very much." He spoke into my stomach.  
"Would you like me to print off some pictures of your baby?" The doctor said.  
"Yes please. Then can you wipe this gunk off of my stomach? It feels weird"  
She laughed. "Yes, I will wipe that 'gunk' off of your stomach as soon as I'm done this." She printed off the pictures and gave them to Christian. It felt great to have the jelly off my stomach and to have my normal clothes on again. I was going to have a lot to explain to everyone later. "When should we tell everyone?" He asked me as we were walking back to our room. Everyone left before we came out, so we didn't have to tell anyone yet. The doctor gave me some prenatal vitamins and set up an appointment for us in a vampire doctors office back in LA. "You must be a mind-reader. I was just thinking about how we are going to explain this to everyone, especially my parents. I am dreading telling my mom, and I don't even know my dad, so that will be a weird conversation"  
"Well, for one, we may be vampires but we don't have any special powers like mind-reading, that is all make-believe. And second, it doesn't matter what everyone else thinks. We are happy, and that's all that matters. You are happy right"  
"Of course! I am the happiest I have ever been in my life. I'm mostly worrying about telling my mom. I don't want my baby to grow up without a dad." That made us both laugh. "At least we know why I have had such big mood swings lately"  
"Yea, now you have an excuse for beating up a royal moroi. I don't want my baby to grow up with his or her mom in jail." "Don't worry, I would find a way to escape. I would never leave you alone to take care of our baby. We will need to start thinking about names soon. But right now, I'm hungry. Lets get some lunch at one of the restaurants." I said.  
"Sure thing. Would you like me to carry you so you can rest your feet?" "Okay. But let's go back to our room before we go anywhere. I need to change and shower, and so do you"  
"Sure thing." He said, scooping me up into his arms and carrying me bridal style. We made it back to the room, showered and got changed into nicer clothes all in about 45 minutes. I decided to bring the dress and stuff with me, just in case.  
"You know we can't be too long. Lissa will want me to go with her to get ready for the ball tonight. And you will need to get ready too. Maybe we can tell everyone there. We will all be together, and there will be plenty of guardians to save us if all hell breaks loose. Hopefully this doesn't ruin Lissa's big surprise though." I said, shivering at the last part. My mom is going to be totally pissed. Whenever I saw her, she always told me three things: she didn't want me to become a blood whore, she didn't want me to get pregnant when I was too young, and she didn't want me to be with a moroi because all they wanted was sex and blood. Well, I was bitten while having drunk sex, I am pregnant now when I'm 18, and I'm in love with a moroi. She would explode if I told her all of this, which I won't. I will tell her that Christian and I are in love, and that we are keeping this child. She can't do anything about it.  
"Don't worry. She won't hurt me, you or the baby. I already told you this. And Lissa's announcement can't be as great as this. Now stop worrying, and let's go eat." He said. Well that distracted me.  
"Where are we going to go? Oh I know! Let's get some tacos. I like tacos"  
"At least you aren't having any weird cravings yet"  
"Well there are some cravings I have, but those will have to wait." I gave him my man-eater smile and he glared at me.  
"You need to stop saying things like that. That's how this baby was made; you being to hot for your own good and me not being able to get enough of you"  
"Hey, you are the only one who can make me feel like this, so I think we are equally to blame." "Yea, you have a point. Here we are." He said as we arrived at the restaurant. It was like a fancy version of Taco Time. They had really good food though. Perfect when you are pregnant and craving tacos. Christian ordered two beef tacos, while I ordered one beef, pork chicken and fish taco. "Four tacos? Are you sure you aren't having twins?" He laughed.  
"Keep laughing Ozera, you are going to be the one going out every night when I have cravings for weird foods, and you are going to be the one that holds my hair when I am puking at 3 in the morning." I said, giving him a sweet and innocent smile.  
He groaned. "I forgot about that part. As long as we get a beautiful, healthy baby out of this, and you are okay then I am a happy man." We ate mostly in silence, but it was a comfortable silence. My phone started ringing. I took it out of my pocket and answered it. "Hello"  
"Hey Rose, it's Lissa. Are you coming over to my place to get ready for the ball"  
"Yea. I have my stuff and I'll be over there soon. We are eating tacos right now!" Christian laughed at my happiness, so I stuck my tongue out at him.  
"You sound pretty excited about that. Is 'tacos' a codeword for something I don't want to know about"  
"Nope. No codeword, just tacos. I'll be over there soon, okay?" "Okay. See ya"  
"Bye." I flipped my phone closed and put it away again. "That was Lissa." I told him.  
"I figured. So you are going to leave me soon? I'm going to be all alone getting ready, with no one to kiss every few minutes or get frisky with." He sighed dramatically. "Frisky?" I shook my head. "Call Eddie. He can help you get ready and you can try to get frisky with him, but if you value your life you wouldn't." I laughed. I thought it was pretty funny. Hormones. "Um, I don't think so. Did you know that drinking is bad for an unborn baby? You shouldn't have any alcohol. It makes you crazy anyway"  
"Well I'm not drunk, thank you very much. So shut your pie-hole and eat your taco. I'm done, so I'm going over to Lissa's now. Pick me up there at 6:30. Don't be late!" "Okay. See you then." I gave him a quick kiss and left. I walked over to her suite since it was really close to the restaurant. When I got there I knocked on the door. Oh great. Jesse answered.  
"Hey Rose. Whatcha doing here"  
"I'm here to see Lissa. Can I come in?" He was kind of aggravating.  
"I guess so. She is in the shower right now, so you can watch TV or something until she's done." He moved away from the door so I could go in. I sat on the couch and put my dress and shoes on the arm of the couch. "So where are you and Ozera living now?" He asked.  
"In LA. It's really pretty there"  
"And he doesn't mind the sun"  
"Nope. I guess it makes him a little tired, but once you get used to it it's fine, I guess"  
"Huh. Are you guys going to school in the fall"  
"I don't know. We haven't talked about that much. I don't think we are"  
"Oh. Well you guys should think about moving to court. Lissa is very excited that you are here. She misses you a lot. More than you know." Why was he trying to get us to move back here?  
"Uh, I don't think we are going to. We both like where we are now, and we are looking for a new house now. But we're staying in the area"  
"Rose! You're here. Sorry, I was just in the shower." Lissa said.  
"No problem. Where are we doing this"  
"In the main bathroom. It's the biggest and has two sinks, so it should be good." "Okay. Show me the way." We walked to the bathroom, and it was pretty big. A little bigger than the bathrooms that are back at our house in LA. Just as she said, there were two sinks with their own mirrors, as well as a stand-up shower and a jacuzzi tub. There was a lot of room to walk around too. "This is huge Liss. I'm a little jealous"  
"Thanks. I love it! Now let's see what your dress looks like." I took it out of the cover slip and showed her. "It's beautiful Rose! Where and when did you get it"  
"I got it at a shop at the mall near our house. It was a while ago, a few days before you told me about the ball. I didn't know where I would wear it but I just hd to buy it"  
"Well it probably looks great on you, like everything else"  
"Thanks. Now let's see yours!" She showed it to me and it was really pretty. It was a light blue dress with silver beading in an X across her chest, leading up to the straps and wrapping around her back. It was a typical Lissa dress. "It's really pretty Lissa. It will look amazing on you. Now lets do make-up, then hair.  
So we spent 3 hours getting ready. She curled my hair lightly and clipped some of the front pieces behind my ears. My make-up was a light smoky eye and clear lip gloss on my lips. Lissa had her hair in a loose bun, messy, yet classy, and had very light make-up. We both looked great.  
"Are you ready to go drop some jaws?" I asked Lissa. "Sure am! Let's go." We walked out of the bathroom with our arms linked and Christian was already there. He looked really uncomfortable being alone with Jesse, but other than that he looked great. He had black dress pants with a black dress shirt as well. He had a purple tie that matched my dress, and a black sport cot to go over top. He looked really good. Jesse looked alright, but not nearly as good as Pyro. "Damn, you clean up well Pyro." I said.  
"Thanks, but this is nothing compared to how you look right now. Wow. You look nice to Lissa." He said, I'm sure it was just to be polite. "Thanks Christian. Are we ready to go?" "I think we are. Let's go then. The ball awaits!" I said. So the ball will for sure be next chapter. Maybe there will be some more drama. Did anyone not like that she is pregnant? I had to add it in there. Sorry. Please review...tell me your opinion! I love to hear them, and most of them make my day!!! 


	10. Surprise Surprise

RPOV

There were two cars waiting to take us to the ball. It was being held in the dining hall in the main building. It was about a 10 minute drive to get there, hence the cars. They were nice cars; black Corvettes. Maybe I can convince Christian to buy me one. They are really nice.

When we got to the main building, you could tell from the outside that it was going to be big. I wonder why they were even having it at all. "Come on. Maybe we can stay for a while, tell our friends and family the good news and leave. We could have more fun back in our room." Christian whispered to me when we were walking into the building.

"And you say that this was my fault?" I said pointing to my stomach.

"Didn't you say we were equally to blame?" He said with a smirk.

"Yes I did"

"Rose! Christian!" Someone called. to us. It was Jaime.

"Hey, hows it going?" I asked.

"It's going great actually. I just wanted to warn you that Adrian is here tonight. But it may be worth it to you. He has a nasty bruise across his face, all blue and purple and a little yellow. Even I think it looks hilarious. I tried to convince him not to come, but he is a stubborn ass. So just watch out, okay"

"Yea I will. Thanks for warning us, otherwise there would have been two murders tonight." I said.

"Two? What's the first one about"

"Oh I'm sure you'll hear it later."

"Okay, well who is getting killed and by whom?"

"Christian is getting killed. Probably by my mom, if she's here. Maybe even my dad. Who knows"

"Okay, well good luck with that." He said to Christian. "I have to go. I've got 'important royal stuff' to do." He said with a roll of his eyes.

"Okay, see you later Jaime." I said. "Let's go inside and find our table." We walked around inside for a while looking for our table. The room was so huge it was hard to find. There were a lot of people there. Most of them were standing around talking or sitting and waiting for their food. There wasn't much dancing going on.  
When we finally found our table, I was a little angry. Adrian must have used his royal influence to put our table right next to his. This should be an interesting night. At our table it was Christian, me, Lissa, Jesse, Tasha, Dimitri, Eddie, Mia, and my mom and dad. I guess that meant Mia was back from her trip and decided to take Eddie as her date. So there were more dhampirs than just me. I was glad for that, but our table seemed to be the only one with any dhampirs. Oh well.

"I don't see Adrian yet, but he is sitting at the table right beside ours. You may have to hold me to stop me from killing him." I said to Christian.

"Don't worry about him. Just try to enjoy tonight, because if you are right, it will be our last night together before I am slaughtered by your mom."

"You're right. Lets go dance for a bit until it's time to eat." I suggested. He was a great dancer. "How did you become such an awesome dancer? I would have never thought of you as graceful on the dance floor." I laughed.

"A few years ago during the summer Tasha made me take dance lessons with her. I thought it was some sort of punishment at the time, but now I think it was a good thing"

"Lissa and I took a dance class when we left for those two years. We had nothing to do when we weren't in school so we decided to take tango lessons. We only went to a few classes before we had to switch towns though. But it was fun while it lasted." I miss those days.

"I know a little bit of tango. Maybe we could show off our amazing dance skills to everyone later"

"Good idea. We will show them how awesome we are. But let's go sit down now. I think the food will be coming out soon, and everyone is here so we can tell them the good news! I can't wait." I said sarcastically. "I promise you it won't be that bad." He said while we were making our way back to our table. Everyone else was already sitting down talking. When we sat down Mia started talking to us.

"How have you guys been? I haven't seen you since school ended. It feels like that was so long ago." She babbled.

"We're great Mia. Actually we have something that we need to tell everyone, and figured now was the perfect time." Christian said. I glared at him, because I didn't want to tell them before dinner even started. "Okay, never mind. We will tell you later"

"How about after the first course?" I suggested.

"Good idea. We'll tell you then." he said. He probably just didn't want to get me mad. We talked for a while before the first course was served. I noticed that Adrian was staring at me a lot, and it was a little creepy. The bruise was beginning to yellow on the edges, but still looked horrible. It was a little funny. When we finished the first course and our dishes were taken away, Lissa looked at us expectantly.

"Okay guys, what is it?" I could feel curiosity through the bond. I haven't been paying much attention to the bond lately.

"Rose?" Christian said.

"I'm really not liking you right now." And I glared at him again. He just laughed at me. "Um, so yea. We do have something to tell you guys. Uh, I'm kinda pregnant." I said sheepishly. Lissa started squealing, and everyone else was frozen in shock. My mom and dad both looked murderously at Christian.

"What?" Mia asked. "That is great news"

"How far along are you?" Lissa asked "We have to go shopping for the baby. And for you. Do you know if you are having a boy or a girl? Or twins! That would be amazing! You guys are so lucky"

"Calm down Liss, I just found out earlier today. We can go shopping later. I am about a six weeks along, and I think it's going to be a boy, but it's too early to tell"

"Rose. Can I have a word with you? Alone." My mom said. She was bright red, which looked really funny with her curly red hair. I started giggling and she looked at me with even more anger, if that was possible.

"Sure." I leaned in to whisper to Christian. "Maybe I will be the one to die tonight." He gave me a reassuring smile, and with that I walked away with my mom. We went out the back doors that were there, and she turned around and got right in my face.

"What the hell are you trying to do? Become a blood whore? Ruin your reputation? Because if that's your goal, you are sure succeeding in accomplishing it. You can't keep this baby. You are only 18 and have your whole life ahead of you. This baby will just get in the way of all of that"

"Oh, like the way I got in the way of your guardian duties? Well sorry, but I am 18, like you just said, and that means that you have no say in whether I will keep my baby or not. And I AM keeping it. I'm not a blood whore, and Christian and I love each other and he is staying and helping me raise this baby"

"He says that now, but he will get tired of you and leave you to take care of this by yourself, and you will have no way to do that because you will be broke and alone. You will move to a blood whore commune and it will destroy the rest of your life. So if you were smart you would take care of this, and break up with him before you fall for him to hard and get your heart broken." We were both yelling at each other now, and everyone could probably hear us inside.

"I am taking care of 'this', just in a different way than you want me to. I will take care of my child, unlike you did. You just left me to be taken care of by the academy, and left to go do your job. I won't do that. I am going to stay with my baby and take care of him and be the mother that I wish I had." And with that I turned and walked away from her. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I decided to go for a walk around the nearby garden. It was big and really pretty. There was a little pond and I sat at the edge of it watching the reflection of the stars in the water. It was very peaceful.

"This is the second time I found you crying in the garden." Someone said from nearby. It was Jaime.

"Hey Jaime. You have probably heard by now what happened"

"Yea I did. But I didn't come out here to talk to you about that. I came to see if you were okay. If you need to talk to someone though, I am here. I won't tell anyone"

"You are really sweet. I'm probably just overreacting over everything because of these damn pregnancy hormones"

"You aren't overreacting. So do you want this baby?" he asked.

"More than anything." I said truthfully.

"Then don't let anyone tell you what to do. As long as you want this baby, that is all that matters. You and Christian can take care of it together, and your mom doesn't have any say in that. I see how he looks at you Rose. He loves you a lot. You didn't see his face when he found you at the bottom of the stairs after you fell. It tore him apart to see you like that. He won't leave you Rose, so you have nothing to worry about"

"Thanks. I know he loves me, it's just I don't want my baby to grow up without parents like I did. Or like Christian did. I have to be in his life. And I know that my mom thinks this will affect her reputation in some way, so she will do anything to get rid of this baby. I won't let that happen"

"There are a lot of people that will back you up. I am one of them. We may not know each other too well, but I will back you up in this"

"I really appreciate that. We probably should get back soon so they don't start worrying. And to makes sure Christian isn't dead." I chuckled. We walked back to the ball inn silence. When we walked in, my mom wasn't there. Everyone else was eating, and that was when I noticed how hungry I was. I sat down, ignoring everyones stares, and started eating my food. It was steak with garlic potatoes. Very good.

"Are you alright Rose?" Christian asked. I looked up at him and he looked very worried.

"I'm fine. My mom just said some things that I didn't want to hear"

"Okay. Do you want to get out of here? I don't think anything else is going to happen, so we might as well."

"Sure. Just let me finish this. I'm very hungry."

"You two aren't leaving yet. There is still another announcement to be made." Lissa said.

"What is it Lissa? I'm tired." I complained.

"You'll see. It should be soon." She was blocking me through the bond, but I could still feel excitement there. We ate and talked about the baby for a while, until someone tried to get everyones attention at the front of the room. It was Priscilla Voda, the queens best (only) friend, as well as her personal advisor. "I would like to welcome you all here on behalf of Queen Tatiana, who couldn't make it here tonight. She has become very ill, and is in the hospital. I am sure you are all wondering why you were called here tonight. The queen doesn't think she is going to be able to rule for very much longer, so she wanted to have this ball to announce the heir of the throne. She thought long and hard about this, and feels that the person she chose will be a great leader, and do well in ruling over all of the moroi and dhampir. Her choice for the heir of the throne is....Princess Vasilisa Dragomir." So this is why she was so excited. I'm so happy for her! She walked up to the front of the room. "Congratulations Princess. You will make a great queen." she said when Lissa go to the front.

Lissa said her thank you speech and talked about how she would be the best leader she could and all that, and made her way back to our table. "Lissa! That is great!" I yelled, going over and giving her a huge hug.

"Thanks Rose. I couldn't have done it without you."

"Hey, don't hog my girlfriend." Said Jesse to me. I let go of her to go sit back down. "Congratulations baby." He gave her a hug and a kiss. I just about gagged. Everyone took turns hugging her and congratulating her, and we all decided to dance. I loved dancing with Christan.

"I just realized something horrifying." I said to him.

"And what is that?"

"If Lissa marries Jesse, he will be our king"

"You're right, that is horrifying. Maybe we could just leave and go live with the humans up in Canada. We wouldn't have to listen to them up there"

"That would actually be great, but I can't leave Lissa and you can't leave Tasha. It wouldn't be right. I would feel really bad if we did that"

"True." he said.

"Can I cut in?" It was Jesse. "Lissa said she wanted a chance to dance with you too, Christian"

"Why would she want to dance with me?" he asked.

"Well, you are with Rose, and they are best friends, and you two are still friends too, I guess"

"Okay." He turned back to me and gave me a quick kiss. "I'll be back soon, and then we can go if you want. I love you"

"I love you too. See you soon." I said. I really didn't want to dance with Jesse, but I didn't have much of a choice if he was going to be our future possible king.

We started dancing to some song I have never heard before. "You look really nice tonight Rose." He said. It sounded creepy coming from him.

"Thanks. You do too." That is me being as nice as I could to him. We danced in silence for a while before he talked to me again.

"Do you want to get out of here Rose? I have another apartment that no one knows about that we could go to"

"Excuse me?" I was shocked. He was with Lissa, my best friend, and I was with Christian.

"You can't be satisfied with Christian. We had a thing going once, we don't have to tell anyone about it. It could be our little secret. What do you say"

"I say hell no you sick bastard." I pushed him away from me and slapped him, about as hard as I did to Adrian. "Who the hell do you think you are? Do you want me to kill you?" I was yelling now, and that probably wasn't a good idea. But I couldn't help it. He pissed me off.

"Calm down Rose. It was just a joke. Don't take it seriously." I can't believe him. Does he really think that would be a good enough cover-up for what he said?

"That was NOT a joke, and you know it. I can't believe you would think I would say yes to that. I have a boyfriend, and you have a girlfriend, remember? My best friend soon-to-be queen? Ring any bells?" I had quieted down a little bit now. "Even if we were both single and the last people on earth I wouldn't ever be with you. Get out of my face before I kill you." He must have seen that I was telling the truth and he turned and walked away.

"Rose, what's wrong? What did he say?" Christian said. When did he get here?

"I'll tell you later. I have to leave before I go after him and kill him." I started walking towards the doors.

"Okay. Calm down, he's gone now. We can go back to our room and talk about what happened." Great. That was a conversation I really didn't want to have. He would most likely set the building on fire. We walked back to our building hand in hand. It was a fairly long walk, but it was nice after the hectic few days I have had. It calmed me down. We got back to the room and I walked away to get changed out of my dress. When I was i something comfy, I layed down on the bed, hoping to get to sleep before Christian came and asked me what happened. No such luck.

"I know you aren't really sleeping, so stop faking. What happened back there?" He looked worried.

"Please don't get to angry. He asked me if I wanted to go up to one of his apartments with him, and you know what he was implying when he said that." He looked like he was about to set the whole room on fire. "Please calm down. I am going to tell Lissa tomorrow, I didn't want to ruin her night tonight. Then she will see him for what he is and hopefully dump him. Maybe even shun him. That would be great, but she isn't like that so it's not very likely"

"I can't believe that sick bastard would try something like that. I'm going to kill him!" He was furious.

"No you won't. There are better ways to get back at him. If he tried this now, he will probably try it again. Or he has done it before. If word gets out that he did something like that then he would be ruined. Isn't that better than killing him?" I tried to reason with him.

"Maybe in the long run, but right now all I want is to kill him"

"Well, I have another way you can take out your anger." I said with a seductive smile. I saw in his face he knew what I was talking about. "You are so smart. Why didn't I think of this?" he said.

"Because I'm awesome and you were thinking about murder." I joked.

"Good point." He jumped on the bed beside me. I rolled on top of him and kissed him. That was exactly what I needed at the moment. A great in with my one and only man. The kissing got pretty heated, but I anted to tease him. I jumped off of him and started running out of the room. I stopped at the door and turned around to look at him still laying on the bed.

"I'm hungry. Are you?" I asked sweetly.

"You are the only thing I'm hungry for. Now get back over here"

"Nope. I'm getting something to eat"

"Well you better run because if I catch you, there is going to be some serious trouble." He growled before jumping u and running after me. I was way faster than him though, so I was already in the next room. I went into the dining room area so I would have something to hide behind. He ran in there and glared at me. There was a very noticeable bulge in his pants, and it was really funny. I laughed at it, and his look became even angrier.

"This isn't funny Rose"

"I think it is. You're blocking my way to the kitchen. I really am hungry." I was a little bit, but this was just to see if he would move.

"I'm not going to let you go easily, so you can just forget about that right now"

"Well I'm sure I could take you"

"Are you forgetting how ticklish you are? You may be able to take down strigoi, but I know your weaknesses." He grinned evilly.

"But to be able to tickle me you have to be able to catch me and hold me down. Are you so sure you are able to do that?" I tried to go around the table one way but he moved when I did so it didn't work to well. "I am positive I could do that. Now hurry up and move or I will jump the table and get you myself"

"I'm not giving in to you. It goes against my nature to do so"

"Fine, over the table it is." he said. He actually did jump on the table somehow, and jumped off closer to me. I ran the other way quickly and barely got away. "I'm going to catch you Rose!" he yelled from somewhere behind me.

"You can try! Just tell me when you give up and I can get some food!" The poor neighbors. It's a good thing almost everyone is still at the ball.

"I won't give up, I promise I will catch you and make you pay for this." This may be very petty of me, but it was a lot of fun. I should find a way to get away from him for more than a few seconds and hide somewhere. That's when I decided to pretend to hide in our room, but ran into the bathroom across the hall instead. I heard him go into the bedroom and he closed the door, probably so if I tried to sneak out he would hear it. I crept out of the bathroom and tip-toed into the living room. I screamed when someone came from behind me and tackled me.

"Do you really think I fell for that?" he asked.

"Maybe." I said defiantly. I was on my stomach on the floor, and he was holding my arms against my side and laying on my back. It was a little uncomfortable, but I was fine.

"Well I caught you fair and square. You shouldn't have run away from me. You are such a fucking tease"

"I know. What are you going to do about it? Tickle me until I apologize?"

"I was thinking more about spanking you"

"What am I, six?" I laughed.

"I'm not kidding about this." He pulled my pajama pants down easily, and then my underwear. "If you want to make this easier on yourself you may want to get on your hands and knees." He said, "You can do that, or go over my knee"

"You can't be serious. You are not going to spank me!"

"Fine, over the knee it is." And he grabbed me and bent me over his knee. I tried to get down but he held me there. When did he get so strong? "This isn't going to be fun Rose. You need to learn to stop bing such a tease"

"That's who I am. You wouldn't love me if I wasn't"

"Yes I would. But that was really mean. Now you get ten smacks. One," Ow. I didn't expect him to hit that hard. It was probably going to leave red marks on my ass. "Two, three," By the last one, I was thankful it was over. It hurt, but I was so turned on right now. I think he was too, because without another word he flipped me onto my back, still on the ground, and started kissing me. Without breaking the kiss much, we both got all of our clothes off. He kissed down my neck and nipped at it lightly. I knew he wouldn't bite me though. I trusted him. He made his way down to my nipples and sucked on them lightly. I moaned really loud when he swirled his tongue around and used his magic to heat me up.

"Oh god Christian." I groaned. He made his way back up my body, There were no words to describe how he made me feel. He started kissing my lips again, and...*knock knock knock*. Really?

"Maybe they will go away if we ignore them." He said, continuing to kiss me. Nope. They kept knocking. Jerks.

"I don't think they're going away."

"I don't care," he said "They can stay at the door and listen if they want to." I giggled and we started kissing again. We were still on the floor, but naked, and making out like crazy. I liked it. But unfortunately some don't feel the same way.

I heard the door unlock and open, faster than we could get up off the ground. "Rose! Why the hell didn't you ope...oh my god!" It was Lissa, with both of my parents behind her.

**Big cliffie there! Sorry bout that, but I had to do it. I will try to get another chapter up soon, but it may be a few days. I am writing another story, Rose and Mason for now, and need some advice.**  
**Should I wait until I'm done this one to post it, or post it now? I have 3 chapters so far, but it would mean I wouldn't be updating as often. Think about it and tell me your opinion please!!!**


	11. You're not fat, you're pregnant!

**I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated sooner!! I kinda regret putting up the other story, because now I have a lot of writing to do. And homework...yuck!!! I have to write an essay, and do a math project. Sigh...I apologize!! Really. I hope this chapter makes up for it!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Richelle Mead, never will be, so I very sadly don't own anyone in this story except Jaime...and any other new characters I dream up! But in my dreams I own Christian, or he owns me..hard to tell sometimes ;)**

RPOV

What the hell were they doing here? I was frozen in place, and there was no blanket or anything around to grab and wrap around myself. That's unfortunate. "We're going to leave now. Please be presentable in ten minutes." Lissa said, pushing my parents back out the door. I turned back to look at Christian and he looked stunned.

"Well that was embarrassing." I said.

"They are going to kill me"

"No they aren't. I'm already pregnant, so I'm pretty sure they know that we have already had sex"

"There's a difference between knowing it happened and walking in on us doing it. We should probably get ready though, because we don't want them coming back and seeing us still on the ground naked. That would be pretty bad"

"Yea I guess. I can't believe they would just walk in here like that!" I said.

"Well it's too late to change what happened now. Let's get dressed." We didn't say much while we were putting our clothes back on, we were too scared of what my parents were going to say. They knocked on the door a few minutes later and we let them in.

"Let's sit in the living room." I suggested. We sat down, Christian and I on the love seat and the three of them on the bigger couch. "So, why did you guys come over anyway? And why would you just walk into here without waiting for us to let you in"

Lissa was the one who spoke first. "We came to see you because your parents wanted to talk to you and I knew where you were staying, I thought that maybe you guys were sleeping so I was going to wake you up, but then you two were....there! I'm sorry about that."

"Why the hell were you doing that on the floor anyway? The bed is right there." My mom said. She looked angry, and like she really didn't want to be here at the moment.

"I really don't want to know the answer to that." My dad said.

"Me neither" Lissa said.

"That's okay, I wasn't going to tell you. You don't need to know what we do in our spare time, and it's your fault you saw that. Why did you two want to talk to us?" I said. I was getting a little aggravated and I just wanted them to leave.

"I wanted to apologize." My mom said, "I was wrong to yell at you like that. It is up to you to say whether you want this baby and you think you two are ready to take care of it or not." Huh, I never thought I would hear my mom apologize to me, especially about something like a teen pregnancy.

"Uh, it's okay. I expected you to freak out anyway. So I guess you guys are going to be grandparents, and Lissa, you're going to be an aunt"

Lissa squealed. "I can't wait until he is born! Or she. Tomorrow we're going to go shopping! I'm paying for everything. This kid is going to be so spoiled"

"Okay, Lissa, calm down. Don't you have future-queen stuff to take care of?" I asked.

"Nope. They said that we will talk about it next weekend. Do you want to go too Christian? I can ask Jesse if he wants to go too! I can be like a double date thing." She looked so happy. How was I going to tell her about what he did?

"Uh, Lissa, I'm going to have to talk to you about that. Can we go somewhere and talk privately?"

"Sure. Want to go to the coffee shop? They have smoothies too, so you won't hurt the baby with caffeine"

"Okay, so do you two want to stay herewith Christian or are you leaving?" I asked my parents.

"I think we should stay and talk to Christian for a bit. You girls go on." My dad said.

"Okay, we'll see you later." Lissa said. This was going to break her heart. We walked to the café talking about what the baby might look like and stuff. She got a iced cappuccino and I got a strawberry smoothie. It was really good too. "So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Sigh...here goes nothing.

"Well, you know when Jesse came over to dance with me an Christian was dancing with you?" She nodded, "Umm, well he kinda tried to get me to sleep with him. I told him no of course, but I just thought I would let you know. I'm sorry if this hurts you." She looked really angry, and I could feel her anger through the bond.

"You are such a bitch. I can't believe you would make up something like that so I would break up with him! I know you don't like him, but I do! What have I ever done to you to make you do something like this?" Did she just call me a bitch? I'll show her bitch.

"You really think I would make this up? I'm telling the truth! Why do you think I left the ball without saying goodbye? I can't believe you don't believe me"

"Well you have never been the most truthful, and you have always hated him except when you had your tongue down his throat"

"I have always been truthful with you! I 'had my tongue down his throat,' as you so nicely put it, one time. And that was back in high school. You're right, I don't like him. He's a scum sucking pig! Are you really going to believe he wouldn't do that? He's the same as he was back in school!"

"No he isn't! He's changed and you just won't see that!" People were starting to look at us weird, probably because we were being so loud. I said my next words quieter.

"I tried to be nice to him Lissa. I tried to be nice to him for you. And if you don't believe me, then you are just going to have to live your life not only with a guy that will cheat on you and not think anything of it, but without your best friend as well. Don't think I will be here to comfort you when he breaks your heart. It's me or him. Goodbye Lissa." And I walked out. I was crying, but I didn't care. I just wanted to get back to Christian and go to sleep. Maybe we could leave in the morning. The ball is over, so I'm sure there isn't anything else Christian or Tasha needs to do.

I made it back to the room a little while later, and when I walked in the three of them were still sitting in the living room talking. Christian looked up and smiled at me, but when he saw my tears he stood up and ran over to where I was standing. "What happened Rose? I guess she didn't take it how you wanted her to?" I sniffled my nose.

"No. She called me a bitch and said that I lied because I didn't like him unless he was sticking his tongue down my throat. I can't believe she wouldn't trust me. We've been best friends since we were five! Why would she do this?" He wrapped me in his arms and kissed my head.

"Shhh...it's going to be okay." he murmured.

"I don't get how. I told her if she doesn't want to believe me she can live with him but I won't stick around to watch her get her heart broken. She didn't even try to stop me from leaving." I was crying into his shirt and soaking it, but I don't think he cared.

"Don't worry, if you want I can call Tasha and ask her if we can leave tomorrow, and we can go home and try to forget all of this. Okay"

"Yea, that would be great." I pulled away from him. "I'm sorry about your shirt"

He laughed. "Don't worry about my shirt. Are you okay now?"

"Yea, I'm just really upset about Lissa."

"Well if she doesn't believe you then she isn;t worthy of your friendship."

"Rose, what happened?" My dad asked. I forgot they were here.

"It's a long story. I'd rather not talk about it"

"Okay. Well we should probably get going." He look a piece of paper out of his pocket. "This is my phone number and email address. If you are leaving tomorrow we will have to have dinner another time"

"Okay, I would like that." Huh, he was actually a pretty nice guy. I wonder why my mom didn't want him around when I was a kid. Hell, it wasn't like she was around at all. "So I'll see you soon." He walked over and kissed my forehead.

"I hope everything goes well with you and Lissa. Nice to meet you Christian." He shook his hand. "We will talk soon too." Hmm, what was with that look he gave Christian? I wonder what they talked about when I was gone. I'll have to have a chat with him later about that.

"Bye dad, mom"

"Good bye Rose. I hope I will see you soon. I'm sorry again for what I said earlier. If you are serious about keeping this baby then I would like to be a part of his or her life, if you would let me." Wow, this weekend has been full of surprises.

"Of course I will. And I forgive you. It was a lot to take in, and you actually reacted better than I expected you to"

"Thanks, I think. So we will talk soon." she said as her and my dad left.

"Now where were we before we were interrupted?" he asked.

CPOV

As I watched Rose and Lissa leave the room, I was a little scared. Part of it was for how Lissa was going to take the news about Jesse, and the other was because Rose's mom and dad wanted to talk to me. I wonder which conversation would be worse.

"Okay, we need to get this clear; if you leave my daughter to take care of your child by herself, you will be sorry." Abe said. I'm still shocked that he is her father.

"I wasn't planning on leaving her. I love Rose too much to do something like that. I love her and our baby." Why would they assume I would leave her? I actually love her, unlike a lot of moroi's who would say they love her and leave the second they find out the dhampir is pregnant. I'm not like that. "There is something I would actually like to ask you"

"And what would that be?" Her mom said. She still didn't like me, that was for sure.

"Well I was planning on doing this after a while, but I think now is the perfect time. I would like to ask you for your daughter's hand in marriage. I love her with all my heart and want nothing but the very best for her. Would you give us your blessings?" Please say yes. Please say yes.

"I haven't known her for very long, but I am hoping to change that. That means that I will be around a lot more, so I can keep an eye on you. I give you my blessing, but if you screw it up you will have me to answer to." Abe said. One down, one to go.

"And what about you, Janine? Will you give us your blessing?" I asked.

"I am against this completely. A baby and marriage will most likely ruin her future as a guardian, but if she agrees and knows what's at stake, then yes. I will give you my blessing"

"Thank you so much! You don't know how happy you have made me." That was a lot easier than I thought it would be. I was expecting them to be a lot harder to crack. "Do you want something to drink? I'm sure there is something here somewhere"

"Aren't you too young to drink? I am sure you aren't 21 yet." Abe hollered from the living room. I was already almost in the kitchen.

"Yea, I'll have water or something." I said from the fridge. I think I heard him mumble something about not being able to trust kids these days, but I ignored him. I was so happy! I am just hoping she will say yes and we can live a long happy life together. We could have a big family with a lot of kids, and I have more than enough money so Rose won't have to work anymore. This will be perfect.

I got some wine for them and water for me, and went back to the living room. I was barely sitting for ten seconds when the front door opened. I looked up and smiled at Rose. She was home! But she was crying. I ran over to her. "What happened Rose? I guess she didn't take it how you wanted her to?"

"No. She called me a bitch and said that I lied because I didn't like him unless he was sticking his tongue down my throat. I can't believe she wouldn't trust me. We've been best friends since we were five! Why would she do this?" I hugged her and kissed her head. I really didn;t want to know about him sticking his tongue down her throat. I really hate him.

"Shhh...it's going to be okay." I murmured to her.

"I don't get how. I told her if she doesn't want to believe me she can live with him but I won't stick around to watch her get her heart broken. She didn't even try to stop me from leaving"

"Don't worry, if you want I can call Tasha and ask her if we can leave tomorrow, and we can go home and try to forget all of this. Okay?" I didn't want to stay here anyway.

"Yea, that would be great." She pulled away from me. "I'm sorry about your shirt"

Typical Rose. "Don't worry about my shirt. Are you okay now?"

"Yea, I'm just really upset about Lissa."

"Well if she doesn't believe you then she isn;t worthy of your friendship."

"Rose, what happened?" Abe asked. I forgot that they didn't know what happened.

"It's a long story." She said, "I'd rather not talk about it"

"Okay. Well we should probably get going." Abe said. He gave her his phone number and said goodbye. Janine said goodbye as well, and they left.

"Now where were we before we were interrupted?" I asked her.

"I'm not really in the mood anymore Christian. I just want to go to bed." and she walked into our bedroom. I guess it wasn't the best thing for me to say, since she may have just lost her best friend. I followed her into the room, and saw her curled up on the bed crying.

"Shh, it'll be okay Rose. Stop crying. I'm here for you." I held her in my lap while she cried. She fell asleep a while later, so I layed her down under the covers. She looked so sad. I don't know why Lissa wouldn't believe Rose. Jesse was known to be a cheater back at St. Vlad's, so why would she think he has changed in a few months? Rose doesn't need her if she's going to act like that. I soon fell asleep thinking about our baby and how we will need to look for a house for sure now.

LPOV

I am so angry at Rose right now. Why would she make up a lie like that? Jesse would never cheat on me. Especially with her. She's just jealous that I'm going to be queen and no one will pay attention to her. She always wants to be in the spotlight, and since being queen is bigger news than an unplanned pregnancy, I am going to be getting more attention than her. Why was I ever friends with her?

I was pacing my apartment, thinking about how much I now hate Rose, when Jesse came in the front door. I must have looked mad because the first thing he said was "Wow, who pissed you off."

"Rose did. She's making up lies to try and get everyones attention on her. I can't believe her. I thought she was my best friend." I ranted. He came over and sat me down on the couch beside him.

"What did she say?" he asked.

"She told me that you tried to get her to sleep with you. You would never do something like that. If anything, she would try to sleep with you! She's lying, right?"

"Of course she is. I would never do that to you. And she's pregnant anyway." He looked me straight in the eyes and said "I promise that you are the only one I try to get in bed. I love you"

"I love you too. But I'm so angry at her! There is no way she is going to get away with this. I will make her pay! Did you know that she practically yelled that out in front of the whole cafe? When I left people were whispering about how since I chose a bad boyfriend I might not make good decisions as queen. Can you believe that"

"It's okay. We will sort this out"

"No it's not okay! She's trying to make me look bad! I have to do something about it. I can't just sit and wait while she ruins my reputation. When I'm queen I will have to get rid of her. I could make a law where dhampir and moroi can't be together as a couple. It would make her and Christian upset. And since he probably believes her, I don't care if it upsets him too."

"Lissa, I think you should calm down and think about this later. I have a better way for you to vet your anger." He grinned at me, and it made me laugh.

"I'll take that as a yes!" And he picked me up and carried me to our room.

Long story short, I forgot about Rose for a while.

RPOV

I woke up feeling really nauseous. I had to run to the bathroom, and almost didn't make it there before I puked my guts up. Christian came in a minute later, probably because he heard me. "Morning sickness shouldn't come this soon." I said. Well, growled is more like it. Christian helped me up off the floor.

"Want to have a shower?" he asked.

"After I brush my teeth. I have puke breath now."

"Okay, I'll meet you in there." he said with a wink.

I watched him undress in the mirror while I was brushing my teeth. When I was done, I undressed and got in with him. It was nice to spend some time by ourselves, not having to think about anything but each other. When we get out and dry off, he tells me "I'm going to call Tasha's room after we eat and see if she wants to go back with us, or if she's going to stay for a while"

"Okay. The sooner we get back the better. Court is pissing me off, and a pissed off, pregnant Rose Hathaway isn't a good thing for anyone"

He chuckled. "Well if I get some food in you will you be a little less pissed off?"

"Maybe. I want some French toast. And bacon. Maybe some sausages too. Ooohh, and hash browns"

"Are you sure there is only one baby in there?" I glared at him. "I'm kidding. I'll call room service." The food came up, and it was really good. I ate all of it, and if Christian was surprised he was smart and kept his mouth shut about it. "I'm going to call Tasha now, why don't you get ready to go?" he said.

"Sure. I just want to leave though." I went to the bathroom to get dressed and do my hair and make-up while he called Tasha. Getting dressed was hard, because I was getting to fat already. "Christian! I'm fat! My clothes don't fit me anymore"

"You aren't fat Rose! It's called a baby. Get used to it because you are just going to get bigger!" Oh no he didn't. I walked into the main room and glared at him.

"What did you just say to me?" I said in a menacing voice.

He looked really scared, as he should be. "I was kidding Rose. Really. I didn't mean it, you know that"

"No sex until the baby is born!" I screamed at him. He got noticeably paler. Sucks to be him. I walked back to the bathroom to find a dress that would fit me.

CPOV

Rose walked into the bathroom when I picked up my phone and called aunt Tasha. "Hello?" she asked.

"Hey, aunt Tasha. It's me"

"Hey Christian. What's up?"

"Well, some things have happened and Rose really doesn't want to stay here anymore. Frankly, neither do I. Would you be mad if we left later today?"

"No, of course not. Actually, I'll probably go back with you. I really hate court. Too much drama"

"Tell me about it." I said, when I heard Rose call me.

"Christian! I'm fat! My clothes don't fit me anymore"

"You aren't fat Rose! It's called a baby. Get used to it because you are just going to get bigger!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, you shouldn't have said that!" Tasha said on the phone, chuckling to herself. She walked out if the bathroom and glared at me. Oh shit.

"What did you just say to me?"

"I was kidding Rose. Really. I didn't mean it, you know that"

"No sex until the baby is born!" She screamed. She walked back into the bathroom without another word.

"Shit." I said. I heard Tasha laughing at me. "This isn't funny!" I said to her.

"Yea it is. You never tell a girl she's fat, especially not Rose, or a pregnant Rose. You brought this on yourself. I'll make some calls and talk to you when I get us a flight back. Love you"

"Love you too. Bye." Well now I get to deal with a pissy Rose! Lucky me...not!


	12. Pizza Pops and Hormones

I'm really sorry that it took me forever to update this! So many things to do, and so little time. We are tearing up all the carpet in our house because our cats had/have really bad fleas. It sucks.

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Academy, Richelle Mead does. And I don't own Pizza Pops either, and I'm sorry if I offend any PP lovers! I do love them, but I had to do this. I don't know if it would really happen, but it fit the story.

Christian, Tasha and I made it to the plane and back home in only a few hours. The sun was almost setting when we landed. It felt so good to be home after a weekend in hell. I almost fell asleep on the plane, but kept getting woken up by turbulence. Christian almost had to carry me into the house and up to our room. When we got to our room I flopped down on the bed on my back and fell asleep right away. I didn't really dream much, but I did think about Lissa. I don't know how I was going to live without her as my friend. I have learned to block the bond, but it's still there. I will have to prove to her that I wasn't lying, but that could be pretty hard.

I woke up later and found that it was light outside. I must have slept for a while. Christian was laying next to me, still asleep. He looked so peaceful when he slept. Maybe I will make him breakfast today, since he usually does for me in the mornings. I hope I don't poison him though.

I changed my clothes before I went downstairs, because I was still in my clothes from yesterday. Tasha must still be in bed since I didn't see her around anywhere. I guess I'm doing this by myself. It can't be too hard. I'll make him some eggs and bacon. Maybe some toast too.

20 minutes later

"Rose? What the hell is that smell?" Christian said from the hallway.

"Nothing!" I yelled. Now I see why he was the one who always made the food. I couldn't cook to save my life.

"That is something." He walked in the kitchen and stopped when he saw me and what I had in front of me. It was a plate of extra-extra-crispy bacon, a pan of very burnt eggs, and a couple pieces of black toast. I get distracted very easily. "What is that? Is it supposed to be edible?"

"Well it was supposed to be breakfast, but I think you do a better job."

"I think I do." He poked the bacon with a fork and it crumbled. "That cant be safe for the baby."

"I know. It looks like something you would take out of a fire pit."

"What are you two doing?" I turned around and Tasha was leaning against the door frame.

"We are watching this in fascination. How can a few pieces of bacon that have done nothing but want to feed our empty stomachs have such a horrible fate as this?" Christian said.

"You are a real ass hole, you know that?" I told him. "Now I'm going to go have a shower and wash off the smell of burnt food. Why don't you make something edible for your girlfriend and future baby?"

He sighed. "What am I going to do with you Rose?"

"If you make me food, anything you want." I gave him my man-eater smile and walked away. He glared at me, most likely for putting those kinds of images in his head while Tasha was in the room and I wasn't. Oh well I think it was funny.

The shower felt really nice on my tense muscles. When I got out and dried off, Christian had two plates full of food beside the bed for us. "I thought you could use breakfast in bed, even though you have already been up and, for lack of a better word, cooked."

"Hey, it isn't my fault that I haven't had anyone to teach me to cook, but now I have you! I don't need to learn anymore."

"You are lucky I love you so much. But you know, I would like a reward for all of this hard work. I didn't even burn anything."

"Actually, I think you are the lucky one out of the two of us, and I would gladly give you a reward later. " I said in a seductive voice. He growled at me, and that made me laugh. We ate in silence for a bit, until he broke it.  
"What do you want to do until then?"  
"I want to do something relaxing. How about we go to the beach or something?"

"Sounds good. I'll go bring our plates down and tell Tasha where we're going and meet you in the living room, okay?"

"Okay. Don't forget your swim trunks. You may need those."

"I won't. I love you."

"I love you too." I gave him a kiss and pushed him out of the door. I looked through my bathing suits to find one that fit, and ended up grabbing my black bikini with a light blue sun dress over top. I hope I still look okay and not too fat. This is one bad thing about being pregnant. Gaining weight.. But Christian has to deal with my mood swings and cravings, so it's almost a fair deal for now.

I finished getting ready and went to the living room downstairs. Christian was standing there in black and blue swim trunks and a black t-shirt. He looked really hot. He was holding a blanket and a few towels, as well as a beach bag. "Are you finally ready?" he asked.

"I didn't take that long. And I had to find a bathing suit that would fit. My boobs have grown from this whole pregnancy thing. I'm going to need to get new bras, and you are coming with me."

"Do I have to? I mean seeing you in your bra is great, but shopping for them isn't something I really want to do. Bring Tasha."

"Fine. If you don't want to look at me when I'm all fat and stuff you could have just said something." I know he didn't mean it like that, but it's funny doing this to him.

"For the last time; you are not fat! You are pregnant, and just as beautiful to me as you have always been. I would even love you if you gained 300 pounds, which you won't. So let's go to the beach now, and stop worrying about your lack of stomach fat."

"I love you. But if you gained 300 pounds, I think I would kick your ass to the nearest gym and make you lose it all." I said with a big smile.

"Well that makes me feel so loved." We walked down to the beach and set up the blanket. "Lay down." he told me.

"Why?" I asked as layed down on my back, since it's bad for the baby if I lay on my stomach.

"Because I don't want you to burn, so I'm going to put sunblock on you. Then you can lay out here and just relax for a while."

"That sounds great." He squirted some sunblock on my legs first and worked his way up my body. It felt really good. When he was done he layed down beside me on his stomach and put his arms around me. "Can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What is it?" he asked.

"Well, you're a moroi, and I don't know why I didn't think of this before but how can you be in the sun? It's supposed to make you feel really tired but you seem fine in it."

"That's because I was mostly raised here in California, so I'm used to it. I think being a fire user helps with it too. I thought you knew that."

"Nope, but now I do. I guess it helps with the whole pretending to be human thing."

"Yea, it helps. But having fangs kinda takes away from the human charade."

"I would guess. Most humans don't have sharp pointy teeth in their mouth. Sometimes I wish I had fangs, but then I remember that I would be able to do this around humans." I flashed him my man-eater smile.

"We wouldn't want that to happen! You wouldn't be Rose without that smile of yours."

"Do you think our baby will have my smile?" I asked him.

"I hope not. If she does, I will be batting the boys off with a stick."

"We don't know whether it's a girl or not. What do you want though?"

"I want a girl, but boys would be easier to handle. Girls have too much drama. Do you want a boy or a girl?"

"I don't know. What about twins? Then one could be a boy and one could be a girl."

"Wouldn't two babies at once be a lot to handle though? I would love to have a lot of babies with you, but we would never be able to sleep or have alone time."

"I never thought of that. Maybe one would be good then. What about names?"

"If it's a girl, how about Olivia? I like that name."

"Olivia is a good name. What about a boy? I like the name Darrion."

"That's a good name too. And we can always change our minds. We have months to plan this out."

"I know, but that really isn't that long. And I want our baby to have a perfect life. Or at least as perfect as possible."

"He or she will have a great life with two parents that love him or her very much. Hello baby. Can you hear me?" He said into my stomach. I felt little flutters, and I assume it was the baby kicking. It isn't very far along though, so I don't think Christian could feel it. I can't believe it. My baby knows her daddies voice. I think it will be a girl now.

"Rose, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" he looked at me curiously and a little bit scared.

"The baby just kicked when you talked. I think it will be a girl. Definitely a daddies girl."

"Really? I didn't feel anything."

"It was really light. She isn't big enough to have strong kicks yet." he stayed like that talking to the baby for a while.

"Christian? What the hell are you doing?" I looked beside me from where the voice came from and it was Dylan, Robert and Damon. Why do they always show up when we are at the beach?

"Why do you always show up when we are down here?" I asked them.

"We always come down here. Great place to see hot girls in bikinis." Robert said. I rolled my eyes and layed back down.

"So what were you doing Chris? That looked really weird." Damon said.

He looked up at me an smiled. I smiled back at him and nodded my head. "I was talking to our baby." he told them.

They looked really surprised. "You're pregnant?" Dylan said to me. I nodded and smiled even wider. "Wow. You two are going to have a baby. Aren't you a little young?"

"Well it's a little earlier than expected but that doesn't matter. We already love this baby a lot." I said. I sat up and started to stand and Christian held his hand out to help me up. "Thanks Pyro."

"Why do you call him Pyro?" Robert asked.

I laughed and made something up. "He lit himself on fire a while ago and I will never let him live it down."

They all laughed and Christian just looked at me with one eyebrow raised. I shrugged and he rolled his eyes at me. "Whatever Rosie. I have a lot of embarrassing stories about you too."

"First, don't call me Rosie. And second, if you tell them any embarrassing stories about me you won't be touching this." I said, pointing at me body. He looked at me wide-eyed while the other three went 'Ooooohhh!'

"Then why do you get to tell them stories about me? That isn't very fair."

"Well you could tell me that you would withhold sex, but you would go back on that the second you see me without a shirt on. And I'm pregnant so I can do what I want."

"She has a point there." Robert said. "Pregnant women can be really hormonal."

"Excuse me? Hormonal pregnant woman here. Did you forget that I could easily kick your ass?" I asked.

"No, I didn't forget that." he said. I glared at him in a really menacing way. "I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me."

"Why is it that guys think they are so macho but most end up being huge wusses? It makes no sense." I shook my head. "I'm going back inside. See ya later." I started walking away.

"Rose! Please don't go. They were just leaving." Christian said. I turned around and saw him glaring at the other three.

"It's fine. Maybe I'll see if Tasha will make me some food." I was suddenly hungry.

"I just made you a ton of food! You ate more than me, and that wasn't even an hour ago!"

"What are you implying, Christian? Hmm?" I asked.

"Nothing! I'm just surprised that you can eat that much and still look amazing." Suck up.

I rolled my eyes and turned around, muttering about how guys are such morons. When I got into the house I couldn't find Tasha anywhere. Oh well. Maybe I can find something microwavable to eat.

I looked in the freezer and found some Pizza Pops. Mmm. I put four of them in the microwave for a few minutes and went to get some lemonade from the fridge. I love lemonade. The timer was almost done so I opened the door to the microwave early, since I hate the beeping sound.

I leaned in to grab the plate and the Pizza Pops exploded. It went all over the microwave walls and my face and arms. And it was HOT! I screamed because of the pain..

"Rose! What happened?" Christian yelled, sprinting into the kitchen. He stopped when he saw me and tried to hold in his laughter, but couldn't. He burst out laughing. At me. A very pregnant, very angry, Rose Hathaway. Does he have a death wish or what?

"You think this is FUNNY?" I yelled. The other three guys came walking into the kitchen, probably wondering why I was yelling and Christian was laughing. They saw me and started laughing as well. That made me really angry.

"I'm sorry Rose, but I can't help it! I thought you learned from this morning that you shouldn't be in th kitchen?" Christian said between laughs.

"You are all ass holes. I'm sleeping in my own room tonight." And with that I went upstairs to clean off. They could clean the mess called a microwave.

I got into my room and decided to take a shower. It felt so good to be under the hot water. When I was done I dried off and went to find something comfy to wear. I couldn't find anything in my room that wouldn't be tight except for one of Christians button up shirts that I stole. I put that on and went to the mini fridge in the main room to get some ice-cream, since I didn't eat downstairs. I went back to my room and sat down on the bed eating my ice-cream. It was chocolate.

Why was Christian being such an ass? It's not my fault the damn things decided to pop all over me. I blame the company for that. I didn't realize I was crying until I saw tears fall into the carton I was eating out of.

There was a knock on my door and I yelled "Go away." Instead of listening to me, the door opened and there stood Christian. He looked really sad. I almost felt sorry for him. Almost.

"I'm really sorry Rose. I didn't mean to laugh at you. How can I make it up to you?" He was on the floor beside my bed now, almost begging me to forgive him. It wasn't going to be that easy.

"You hurt my feelings. You know that being pregnant makes me go all hormonal, but do you care? No! You just decide to make fun of me and laugh at me with all of your friends! I didn't think it was funny. Now go away!"

"Rose, please! I'm really sorry. Do you want to withhold sex? Or want me to embarrass the hell out of myself? I will! Just don't be mad at me! Please." He almost looked like he was going to tear up, but he didn't. He just looked at me with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine. Find a way to make a fool out of yourself, without involving me, and I will forgive you."

"How should I do it?" he asked.

"I don't know. Find a way."

There you go. I FINALLY got it up. How many people have read Spirit Bound? I just finished it, probably in about six hours. My mom said that's insane and stupid. Oh well. I can't wait to read The Last Sacrifice! But that's over six months away. Please don't put any spoilers in your review though, because I was reading reviews to a story and there was a spoiler in it and I almost cried! If you want to talk about the book, PM me. 


	13. Omelets and date night

Sooo I got this one up a lot faster than the other one! I've started the next chapter too, so I should work on my other story for a bit. I hope you like this chapter...a little bit of Lissa's mind. OH! I should tell you that Rose isn't taking Lissa's darkness because she's ignoring the bond.

Please review and make my day!

CPOV

I decided how I'm going to make it up to Rose. It will probably hurt, but it will embarrass me and will never go away. I just hope she likes it.

That's right. I'm getting a tattoo. I don't know of what yet, but I guess it has to be embarrassing. Maybe a dancing chicken or something.

"Christian. You need to go make your baby food. I'm hungry, which means the baby is too." Rose said from beside me. Yea, she let me sleep in her room with her. She said she didn't want to get up, so I went to her.

"What do you want? Any weird cravings yet?"

"Hmm...I'm thinking an omelet right now. With about five eggs. Ooohh! And chili peppers! With tomatoes and onions too! That sounds delicious." Oh god. If she eats this much now, she will need a whole grocery store to herself to feed her in the last few months.

"Anything else? Orange juice maybe?"

"How about chocolate milk. That would go great with an omelet."

"Okay. I'll be back soon." I gave her a quick kiss and went downstairs to make her some food.

I was pulling the stuff out of the fridge when Tasha walked in. "What are you making?" she asked.

"An omelet for Rose. She was hungry and I don't trust her in the kitchen, so I get to make her food every time she's hungry. Which is often."

Tasha laughed. "Maybe you should hire a chef. He would never have a spare moment."

"Maybe. We looked at a few houses online and found a few close by. And I'm going to need to find a new guardian soon, since Rose can't really guard me. Oh, and I have to go get a tattoo soon too."

"Why do you need to get a tattoo? They are stupid and a waste, unless they are molnija's. And I am pretty sure that isn't what you were planning on getting."

"Yea, well I kinda laughed at Rose when she made a Pizza Pop explode in the microwave, and the guys were there too, so she said I have to do something embarrassing before she forgives me. So all I could think of was an embarrassing tattoo. But I don't even know what it will be yet."

"Hmm...well next time don't laugh at the pregnant woman who can kick your ass and withhold sex." She smirked at me. I'm sure I was turning an unflattering shade of red right now. "Maybe get a tattoo of her name in the stem of a rose or something, and then when the baby is born you can add his or her name to it too."

"Yea, but how do you think she would react? She might cry and say it's really sweet, or she could get mad because I think that tattoo would pass for embarrassing. I just can't tell anymore."

"Well it's your choice, and remember, it will be there forever. So don't do something you will regret. Maybe talk to Rose about it first."

"Yea. I'll think about it more before I do anything."

"Good dog." she said, patting my head. I scowled at her and she just laughed. "And don't worry about finding a house. You can live here for a while. But you will need to get baby stuff." I must have looked lost because she added, "Like a crib, changing table, clothes, bottles, and anything else a baby might need. And since Lissa isn't going to help Rose, you're going to have to do it. You're lucky your parents left you so much money, because you're gonna need it."

I groaned. "Can you do it? I promise I will pay you back for everything, even with interest. I don't want to go baby shopping. Normal shopping is bad enough."

"You are going to be a dad, Christian. That means you are going to have to do a lot of things you don't want to, and you're just gonna have to suck it up. I'm going into work for a while. I'll see you later."

"Bye." I finished making the omelet for her, and it took a while since it was so big, and a bagel for me, and went upstairs. She ate the whole thing, not that I was surprised. We didn't do much again that day. We really don't do a lot other than eat, have sex, eat again, sleep, more sex, beach, food, shopping, more food, even more sex, and more sleep. Maybe I should take Rose on a date tonight. I think she will like it.

LPOV

"Did you hear that Lord Zeklos cheats on Princess Dragomir a few times a week? All with different girls! I can't believe we are going to have a queen that wants a guy like that."

"I can't believe h might be our king! I would rather us be democratic than have that happen." I heard some people say when I was walking by. This has been going on for the last week. Ever since Rose caused a scene at the cafe that's all anyone has been talking about. She is probably telling every vampire she meets that Jesse cheats on me and I don't care about it. But that isn't true. I have even got someone to follow him around and he has never been unfaithful to me. Rose is just jealous that my life is turning out better than hers. She is an 18 year-old dhampir who got knocked up and can't support herself, so she tried to make my life miserable. Well it isn't working.

My coronation is going to be in about a month, at the beginning of September. I have been thinking of ways to get Rose back and I think I have it. It is the perfect way to make sure she never spreads false rumors about me or Jesse again.

I am going to banish her, Christian and their baby from our way of life, and they are going to be forced to move somewhere out of the country. And as queen, I can make that happen.

RPOV

"I'm going to take you out tonight." Christian said to me randomly.

"Where did this come from?" I asked him.

"Well we haven't been on a real date in a long time, so I'm taking you out tonight."

"Are you trying to get me to forgive you? Because this isn't enough. It's a start, but I said you have to embarrass yourself. Have you thought about what you're going to do yet?"

"I thought about it a little bit. How about a tattoo, and every time I do something really stupid you can choose something to add to it?" Hmm...That sounds like it could be a good idea, but tattoos are permanent. I know!

"How about a henna tattoo. They last a few weeks, but aren't permanent and can be just as embarrassing."

He sighed. "Okay. Where can you get henna tattoos anyway?"

"I think they have a place at the mall. Why don't we go tomorrow? You could invite the guys too, and I can make them get matching tattoos. It would be a lot of fun! For me, anyway."

"Okay. I'll call them in the morning. Right now you need to go get ready for our date." When I got up he smacked my ass.

"Hey! Maybe if you behave I'll let you do that later." I don't think I could wait another day to have sex with him. I'm not sure if it's the pregnancy hormones or just Christian himself. It's probably a little of both.

"Well I'll be looking forward to that then." he said with his hot smirk. How could I ever go more than a few days without touching him? It's going to suck when I'm in the ninth month, because I'm going to be too huge.

I went to the closet to see what dresses I have that would fit me, and there weren't many. I would have to go shopping again soon.

I found a nice dress that was red with cap sleeves and a pretty low neckline. And it fit me! It went down to just above my knees and showed all of my curves. It showed the baby bump too. It wasn't very big yet, but it was there. I can't wait until I get big enough that I actually look pregnant, and not just chunky.

When I put on the dress I went to the bathroom and did my hair and makeup. I put my hair up in an elegant bun with a few pieces down on the sides. My makeup was simple with a smoky eye and nude lipstick.

"Are you almost done?" Christian yelled from my room. I stepped out and it looked like he was about to drool. He was wearing black dress pants and a black button up t-shirt. He looked good.

"Like what you see?" I asked him. He nodded, eyes still huge. "Well close your mouth and let's go."

"Do we have to? If we stay here I can make it worth your while." I guess I looked better than I thought. I know my boobs have grown too, but it must be more than I thought. Guys are pigs.

"If you want to touch this later," I said, grabbing my boobs, "then we're going now."

He groaned, "You can't do that to me."

"It was your idea to go out in the first place, and I'm sure you can keep it in your pants for at least a few hours."

"Fine, but try not to do anything that will make it any harder for me. Literally." He pointed to the front of his pants where there was a lump forming. I raised an eyebrow at him and he shrugged his shoulders. "Let's go." He grabbed my hand and we walked downstairs.

"Where are you two going all dressed up like that?" Tasha asked us when we got downstairs.

"I'm bringing my lovely girlfriend out for dinner tonight." Christian said.

"You may want to go get earplugs for when we come back." I added with a grin. She just rolled her eyes and muttered "Teenagers."

* * *

"Thanks for dinner." I said to Christian on our way home. We had a nice night at a little Italian restaurant in town.

"Anything for you love." he said. I smiled at him.

"Are you ready for dessert? I know I am." I almost laughed when I heard him suck in a breath. His grip tightened on the steering wheel and he started driving faster.

We got home a lot faster than I expected, but I think it was his little head thinking while he was driving. I giggled at the thought. He opened my door for me, and when I went to step out he picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house.

"You were going to slow." he said.

"I'm a dhampir. I am a lot faster than you." He looked at me with an expression that said 'just shut up and enjoy this'. I smiled and leaned in to kiss his neck. That made him go even faster.

When we got to the room he threw me on the bed and quickly jumped on top of me. I guess I teased him too much today. He brought his lips to mine in a lip-crushing kiss, and it was great. I wrapped my arms around his waist and pulled him tighter to me.

"Be careful of your stomach, babe." He said against my lips. I grunted in response. Instead I moved my hands to his chest and ripped off his shirt, not spending the time unbuttoning it. That takes too long. I pushed it off his shoulders and threw it onto the floor. I started unbutton his jeans but he grabbed my hands and held them to my sides.

"Nope. I have to make this a little more even, don't you think?" he asked.

I groaned. "Just hurry up. I need you now!"

He shook his head, and that resulted in a glare from me. "Don't rush me. If you have some patience, I can give you even more pleasure, and it gives me pleasure to see you enjoying yourself. So stop complaining." He looked serious so I followed his advice.

I leaned up towards him and he started kissing me again. He ran his hands up and down my sides, slowly moving towards my back to undo my dress. He unzipped it really slow, and I growled at him to go faster. "Patience, Rose. I could go even slower if you want."

"You were the one so eager to get up here in the first place. You can't tease me like this!" I said.

"I'll go faster if you stop complaining. Or would you rather I stop all together?" If he doesn't stop smirking at me I'm going to hit him.

"If you stop I'll do for myself and not let you watch." I retorted, smirking right back. He gave me a lust-filled glare and pulled my dress off fast. That's more like it.

He kissed and nibbled his way down my neck to my breasts. My bra unhooked from the front so it was easier for him to take it off. He didn't even take it off all the way, he just undid it and pushed it to the side. The kisses were getting hotter and hotter, most likely from the mix of his magic and our own heat. Not waisting a lot of time on my nipples, he kissed his way back up to my lips.

"Just do it already." I mumbled against him. He chuckled and undid his pants the rest of the way. They were on the ground in a few seconds. I started pulling my underwear off, but he pushed my hands away and did it himself. On his way back up my leg, he massaged me and it felt really good. He didn't stop the rubbing once he got to my sex. I was moaning really loud now, and it looked like he was enjoying my noises.

I felt him put two fingers in me, and I bucked my hips towards him. He used his other hand to hold my hips down, which wasn't easy. I was almost there, ans he must have felt me clenching around his fingers because he removed them. I whimpered at the loss of contact and looked at him, seeing him like my cum off of his fingers. I sat up and grabbed his boxers, yanking them down to his knees. I pushed him onto the bed on his back and pulled them off the rest of the way.

"That wasn't very nice of you." I told him. I crawled up his body slowly, rubbing against him wherever I could. His member was as hard as I have ever seen it, which made me hurry up. Remembering the feeling of him inside of me was almost too much to handle.

When I reached his face I kissed him long and hard. I lowered myself onto him and sighed t the feeling of being full. This time he thrust his hips up. I raised myself again and sunk back down. I did this a few more times until he got tired of the slow pace I had. What can I say? I'm pregnant and have a few extra pounds on me, so it's hard to lift myself up. Not that I would ever tell Christian that. Or anyone.

He flipped us over so he was on top and plowed into me. "Christian...Oh my god!" I yelled. I think I may have yelled a few more things too, but I don't remember. I was so close, and I think he was too. He began thrusting harder and faster into me until I felt him release inside of me. That made me cum as well.

He pulled out of me and layed down, pulling me to his side. I snuggled under his arm. "I love you so much." I said to him.

"I love you too." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep.


	14. Tattoos and 'Finding Nemo'

**I am so so so so sorry that it has taken me so long to update this, but it was the end of school and I had exams, then it was my birthday and now I have my drivers license and I'm taking lessons, and a lot of stuff has been going on.**  
**I am leaving for California on the 31st so I am going to start a new chapter now, and I hope I have it finished when I get back. **

**Please don't kill me! **

**I hope you like this chapter!**

**

* * *

**

"Rose, please don't make us do this!" Dylan whined.

"It's this or a real tattoo." I said back. We were at a little shop in the mall where they give you henna tattoo's, and I was making the four guys get one each. I was choosing it, and they weren't allowed to know what it was until it was finished. I was getting one too, but it was going to be a nice one.

"Can we at least know what we are getting? I think that would be fair. We didn't even do anything." Robert said.

"Guys, just stop. It's pointless, trust me. She's going to make us get them anyway and if you try to get out of it she might use force, so just go with it." I love Christian. He knows me so well. I smiled up at him and he smiled back.

"Just because you suck up doesn't mean I'm changing my mind about what you're getting. It's still going to be equally humiliating for all of you." I said, still smiling. They all groaned.

"Okay, there is room for all of you now, if you want." the receptionist said. They had quite a few people working here, even though I'm sure there aren't that many people who get henna tattoo's at the mall. I pushed all of the guys to the tables they had set up.

"Shirts off, all of you." They groaned again, but took them off anyway. I pulled the tattooist's aside and showed them a picture of what each of them was going to get. Dylan was getting a big butterfly across his back, Damon was getting a unicorn, Robert was getting a cat playing with yarn and Christian was getting a big heart that said 'I love my girlfriend. She is always right.' inside of it. I think he will like that.

There is also another part of Christians embarrassment. Since he is my boyfriend and he knew how the pregnancy made me, he should have known better than to laugh at me. I was going to invite the guys over and start showing a movie, but halfway through it the movie cuts off and the video of him giving me a lap dance comes on, smiley-face and all. I can't wait to see his and the guys' faces.

I got a tattoo that was just a vine with leaves going around the top of my left arm. It had Christian's name woven into it, and it looked really good.

The tattoo's took a while, because I wanted them to look perfect, so when they were done it was well into the afternoon. "Let's go to the beach." I suggested.

"I don't trust you. What's on our backs?" Damon asked.

"You'll see at the beach." I wouldn't let them see each others in case they told them what it was, so none of them had a clue. It would be funny. They gave in and I drove, haha Christian, and we got there quickly. They all had their swim trunks on and I had the only bikini that fit me on. We found a nice spot and sat down.

"Shirts off again, boys. Show the world!" I yelled, so people looked over when they took them off. It was a nice day, so there were a lot of people there.

The guys took off their shirts and the people who saw started giggling. They looked at each others backs and looked scared. "So who's do you think is the worst?" I asked them.

"I'm not sure." Dylan said. "It's either Damon's or Christian's. Hard to tell."

"I agree. I think Christian's is worse. No offense Rose." Robert said.

"What's on my back?" Christian and Damon said at the same time.

"Damon, you have a very pretty unicorn." I said. He looked shocked. "And Chris, you have a big heart that says 'I love my girlfriend. She is always right.' And it's true. You should remember that if you want to keep me happy."

"You can't be serious. Why did you have to put it in a heart?" Christian whined.

"Dude, at least you don't have a fucking unicorn! I officially hate you, Rose." Damon said.

"You don't hate me. You love me! Everyone does, it must be my personality or something." They all scoffed except for Christian. "Now if you are done complaining, I think enough people have seen your back, so why don't we go back home and watch a movie?"

"I'm in for anything that I can keep my shirt on." Dylan said.

"I'll go. I don't have anything better to do anyway." Robert said.

"Same here." said Damon. Little do they know, the movie is going to be the best thing they have ever seen. Well, the worst for Christian, but that's his problem.

"Okay then, let's go. We can watch Finding Nemo! I love that movie." I turned and started walking for the car again, because if Christian got there first he wouldn't let me drive. And since I won't be able to drive when I get bigger, I am going to make the best of it now. I am just over a month along so far, and in a few weeks we are learning the sex of the baby! I'm so excited.

The guys all started whining, but when Christian reminded them of what I could do to them, they shut up and got in the car. It was a quick trip back with very little talking on the guys part. I guess they were to scared to be beaten by a girl.

When we got back, I put my plan in action. I went to my old room, since I was now staying in Christians room, and grabbed the DVD from where I put it; under the bed. It is exactly where you would expect to hide something, so it's a place where no one would check. Genius, right?

I went back into the living room and the guys had the TV set up and a bunch of food out. There was even ice-cream, which is what I have been craving most so far in this pregnancy. I smiled at them for being so considerate of my...situation. Even though I'm sure it was Pyro who told them that they had to get it out for me.

"Are you guys ready to watch the movie?" I know I am.

"Sure. Let's get this over with." Robert groaned.

"Hey, it could be worse. We could be shopping again." Dylan said with a fake shudder. They all started laughing and I ignored them. I put the movie in and sat down next to Christian. He put his arm around my waist and kissed my hair. I snuggled into his side and started watching the movie. I don't think he will ever trust me to choose a movie again.

It was almost halfway through the movie, Nemo was swimming in the big current with the turtles, and I made sure everyone was actually watching it. Damon was the only one who nodded off during it, so I threw a cushion at his head to wake him up. He jumped when I did that, and turned to glare at me. I smiled and pointed to the TV.

He looked just in time to see it change from the underwater world to me sitting on the side of our bed. The guys all looked confused, except Christian who looked like he was about to shit his pants. That's what you get for messing with me.

There was music in the background and in walked Christian with the smiley face covering his junk. Dylan, Damon, and Robert all started laughing at it, while Christian just tightened his hold on my waist. They started laughing harder when Chris started giving me a lap dance.

"How long have you been planning this?" he whispered in my ear.

"A while. I told you I had a video of it. You should have tried harder to get it from me." I said with a smirk.

The clip ended and there was a page that popped up afterwards that said 'I hope you have enjoyed the show. Now back to our feature presentation.' Then the movie started playing again.

"Rose, you are such a bitch. I love it." Damon said.

"How does it feels to officially be a porn star, Christian? Emasculating?" Dylan added.

"Actually, it feels pretty great. I'm sure you guys would be too chicken shit to do something like that." Chris said with a smirk. "But I think I remember Rose saying she wouldn't show that to anyone. Isn't that right, Rose?"

I stood up and backed away a bit. "I don't think that's true. I remember me saying that that one particular video wouldn't be seen by anyone but us, but this is the remake. There are smiley faces." I said with a straight face.

"Oh really?" I nodded. "Hmm. Well you tried to embarrass me, it's only fair if I do it back." He said with a smirk, again. What's with him and smirking?

"But this was payback for laughing at me. You should have known that I would have been mad. I told you I would get you back for that, and now I am."

"Well this tattoo is payback enough. I'm going to have to get even." As he said that he picked up the half-empty ice-cream bucket and grabbed a handful out of it. My eyes widened and he grinned evilly when he saw my face.

"You wouldn't."

"Oh, but I would." He started walking towards me. No, walking is the wrong word. Stalking is more like it. I didn't realize I was moving backwards until my back hit the wall.

"Shit." I mumbled. I should be able to get out of a situation like this, but being pregnant and all it was a little difficult. "You don't want to hurt the baby."

"Don't worry. I won't hurt the baby." He was really close now, and just as I tried to jump out of the way sideways, he grabbed me and got me on the floor. I was on my back so it wouldn't hurt the baby.

He used his empty hand to hold my wrists above my head, and the other one was dripping with ice-cream. "This is gonna be fun." he said. He smooshed it into my face and rubbed it all over. "Can you guys bring the tub over, please?" he asked the guys.

Dylan brought it over, trying to hold on to his laughter. I glared at him and let out a little growl. "Sorry Rose, but you aren't that intimidating when you are held on the floor covered in ice-cream." He let out a small chuckle and sat back down on the couch. I turned my glare over to Christian just in time for him to smoosh another handful of ice-cream onto my face.

"I'm so going to get you back for this. No sex for a month." I growled at him. He smirked at me. Again with the smirk!

"Last time you said that it didn't last very long. The pregnancy hormones may be crap sometimes, but when it comes to the bedroom they are the best." I would have smacked him if I had use of my hands. But I had a better idea.

"Yea, they are." I leaned forward so I could whisper in his ear without the other three hearing. "They make me want to fuck you constantly. Why don't you get rid of them and maybe we can do it right here."

He shivered but still held on to my hands. I could feel him getting hard against my thigh, but he still wouldn't loosen his grip on my wrists.

"Just wait until they leave. I may break out the hand cuffs again." Christian whispered back.

I was about to reply when Dylan interrupted. "Can you guys cut it out? This is disturbing to watch." The other two nodded their heads in agreement.

"Then go home. I think the movie part is over anyway." Christian said.

"I agree with Pyro. Maybe soon we can have a real movie night. PJ's and everything!" I said, still looking at Christian.

"Okay, we can take a hint. I'm going to go home and try to scrub this crap off my back. Have fun, you two." Robert said.

"Oh we will." Christian and I said at the same time. That made the guys laugh as they left the room.


End file.
